Two Wrongs
by Bill K
Summary: Sailor Saturn and the Asteroid Senshi race against time to capture and return a vindictive sorceress before her murderous plans can succeed.
1. Return To Elysian

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 1: Return To Elysian  
A neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2016 by Naoko Takeuchi and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2016 by Bill K. Special thanks go out to Euripides for the inspiration.

* * *

Diana's head rose from where she was curled up at the foot of Usa's bed and looked at the door. From the outer chamber that was the central gathering place for the Royal Family, the gray cat heard a baby crying. It was a sound that was heard more frequently these days in the Crystal Palace. The cat glanced at the chronometer on Usa's bedstand. It was two twenty-seven in the morning.

"Infants have no sense of time," Diana muttered. She started to get up, then felt the bed jostle. Usa was getting up, too. "My Lady?"

"Mamoko," grunted the frazzled Princess, pink hair dangling in her face and down her back. It was all that needed to be said. She pulled hair out of her eyes and trudged toward the door.

Just then the baby stopped crying. Usa and Diana exchanged puzzled glances in the dark, then headed again for the door.

In the chamber, sitting in a chair, was King Endymion, wearing just pajama bottoms. Mamoko was cradled in one arm while the other hand held a bottle to the child's mouth. Luna sat at the King's feet, looking on with approval. At the sound of the door they glanced up.

"Sorry if we woke you, Honey," Endymion said softly.

"I was just coming to get her," Usa offered. "You've gotten her every night since the start. I figured you needed a break."

"Thank you, but I'm used to it." He smiled warmly. "It kind of brings back memories."

Usa looked puzzled.

"When you were an infant, My Lady," Luna explained, "His Majesty was always the one who woke during the night to feed you."

"Really?" Usa asked curiously.

"I always seemed to know when you got upset because you were hungry or needed changed," Endymion replied, "or you were lonely. I seem to have the same affinity with Mamoko. I always seemed to get to you before your mother did."

"Of course when Her Majesty was asleep, she couldn't be roused by a twenty megaton explosion anyway," groused the black cat. Usa and Diana both covered the grins on their faces.

"Go back to sleep, Usa," Endymion told her. "You've got a big day tomorrow. You don't want to greet Elysian with bags under your eyes."

"After reminding me of that, you expect me to be able to sleep?" the pink teen smirked. "Gee thanks, Pop."

Endymion allowed the smile to bloom on his face as he turned his attention back to the infant in his arms. Even Luna smiled at that one. Diana allowed the teen to get back into bed before she jumped up on it.

"If you do have trouble sleeping, My Lady," Diana said, "remember that the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll be back with Helios again."

"Best incentive I've heard yet," Usa chuckled and snuggled into the pillow.

* * *

On the helipad on the roof of the Crystal Palace, six Senshi stood and waited with the King. Each young woman steadied herself against the stiff winds that were a natural part of that area.

"So where's the Queen?" Sailor Juno asked. Then she smirked at Sailor Moon. "Every time we go on a trip, she's usually up here asking if you've packed your toothbrush."

"Serenity realizes that the Princess is a mature young woman capable of handling herself and trusts her in these circumstances now," Endymion answered.

"More like she didn't want to expose the baby to the high winds," Sailor Moon replied. Sailor Saturn put her hand over her mouth.

"And you wonder why your mother calls you a brat," Endymion said cynically. He received a grin from his daughter.

"It's Sailor business, Hiroki," they heard Sailor Ceres whine on a personal comm-link. "I wouldn't go if I didn't have to."

Ceres got an impatient glare from Sailor Vesta that she totally missed.

"Hiroki!" twittered Ceres. Then she noticed Sailor Pallas with a saucy grin on her face. "STOP LISTENING IN!" As Pallas rolled her eyes in guilt, Ceres returned to her call. "Oh, it's Pallas! Hiroki, we'll do all of those things, but when I get back!" She paused. "Well go paint something! So find some inspiration!"

Pallas turned to the helipad door. The others followed her and spotted Helios emerging. Vesta sharply shoved Ceres.

"Show time," Vesta growled. "Hang up already."

"I've got to go, Hiroki," Ceres said. "I love you. And stay away from other women!"

Helios bowed to the King. He turned to Usa.

"Maiden, are you certain you wish to make this journey?" Helios asked her. "I must return to Elysian for a time. It is not necessary for you to."

"Don't you want me?" Usa asked.

"You are always welcome in Elysian, Maiden," Helios assured her. "I just have no wish to take you from your life here."

"It's all right, Helios," Endymion interjected. "Exposure to Elysian is always good for her. Besides, I'd rather she go with you than watch her mope around the palace waiting for you to come back."

"I do NOT mope!" huffed Sailor Moon.

Her Senshi glanced at each other. They knew better.

The six young women formed a circle around Helios and joined hands. The jewels in their tiaras began to glow. As the winds swirled around them, the six shouted in unison, invoking Sailor Teleport. Swirling dust engulfed them. When it died away, they were gone.

Feeling a pang in his heart, King Endymion sighed and then headed back for the palace.

* * *

The transport bubble came to rest before the great temple of Elysian and dissipated. Sailor Moon and the Senshi looked around. At the top of the step, descending toward them, was Helios's mother, Candide, and the two temple maidens, Ravonna and Fisheye. Candide was still a regal and mature beauty, her white hair flowing behind her as she descended toward them. Ravonna followed at a respectful distance, her solemn face framed by long golden locks. Fisheye was just as respectful and solemn, "her" light green hair pulled back to bring attention to a long neck. When Fisheye caught sight of Sailor Moon, the temple maiden shot her a wink.

"My boy," Candide sighed, enveloping Helios in her arms. "Any time apart from you is too long, but this has surely been much too long."

"My apologies, Mother," Helios replied, returning the hug. "You know I do not mean to slight you . . ."

"But you are bewitched," Candide smiled. "I know. I would have followed your father to wherever he would have gone and forsaken all in doing so." She kissed his cheek. "But you should call more often."

The woman turned and extended her arms to Sailor Moon. The Princess walked over and let the woman engulf her.

"You are even more mature and more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Princess Usagi," Candide said, hugging the girl. "My son is so lucky to have found one such as you."

"Thank you, Candide," Sailor Moon whispered self-consciously. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm only sorry that it will be for just a week," Candide lamented. "I admit I was surprised to hear you were coming along. But I'm grateful that it will allow me to spend time with you."

"Um," they heard a small, timid voice say. Looking behind them, Sailor Moon and Candide found Sailor Pallas anxiously intruding.

"Yes, Pallas," smiled Sailor Moon. "You can go play with the horses."

Pallas squealed with delight, then dashed down the path from the temple toward the meadow it overlooked.

"Well, that's the last we're going to see of her for a week," Ceres observed.

"Maiden," Helios said, touching Sailor Moon's arm. "Forgive me, but I must start the ceremony."

"OK," Sailor Moon nodded, her voice sounding too much like a whimper for her taste. She leaned forward slightly and kissed him.

"You may visit the ceremony should you wish, so long as you do not disturb me," Helios told her when they parted. He turned and began to ascend the steps to the temple. "Ravonna, Fisheye, attend me please." Dutifully the two temple maidens followed.

"Forgive me for being nosy," Juno began haltingly. "I know Helios has to reconnect with the dream power, but what exactly does it entail - - if you're allowed to talk about it."

"My son has been away from Elysian for too long," Candide explained. "His connection to the dreamscape begins to dim. He cannot perform his duty as guardian of dreams should that connection sever. This ceremony will allow him to reconnect and renew that bond. It will allow him to continue to monitor the dreamscape from his new chosen home of Earth."

"Can he continue to do both?" Sailor Moon asked.

"So long as his connection to the dreamscape does not wither," Candide replied, "and so long as the demands of his life upon Earth are not too great. It was originally planned that he would renounce his duties as guardian to live with you, Princess. But Evionne's tragic passing changed those plans, for no one else was qualified to replace Evionne and I am no longer able to act on a full-time basis."

"Sorry," Sailor Moon whispered. Candide's hand caressed her cheek.

"Never be sorry for causing my son's heart to leap and sing," Candide told her. "This can be managed. True love is much more important."

"So what does he have to do?" Juno asked.

"My son will kneel in the Temple of Dreams and meditate," Candide explained, "for seven days and seven nights."

"No dinner breaks?" Vesta grunted.

"The Temple Maidens will tend to his physical needs. Helios must maintain constant contact with the dreamscape. That is why he asked you not to distract him, Princess Usagi. The ceremony must be uninterrupted for seven days or else it will fail."

"I promise I won't distract him, Candide," Sailor Moon assured her. "Even though it's not as much fun as being with Helios, there's plenty of things here to distract us for a week." She turned to the others. "We've got a week to ourselves, guys. Have fun."

"Don't worry about us, Sailor Moon," Saturn smiled.

"May we speak a bit, Princess Usagi?" Candide asked, putting her arm around the girl and leading her off. "Have you and Helios discussed children yet? Forgive me if I seem presumptuous, but there are a few names I would like you to consider."

As Sailor Moon swallowed nervously, the four remaining Senshi turned to each other and struggled not to burst out laughing.

* * *

That evening, a banquet was thrown in the assembly hall with Sailor Moon and her Senshi as honored guests. Between the sumptuous bounty of food and the large roster of guests, made up of humans and humanoids who resided in Elysian, the hall was stuffed nearly to bursting.

"This is fantastic, Ma'am," Ceres said, complimenting her host from her position at the opposite end of the table. "I haven't tasted anything this exquisite."

"Yeah, this even beats Aunt Makoto's cooking," Sailor Moon nodded.

"One of the benefits of Elysian," smiled Candide. "Here the greatest chefs in the universe may dream that they produce the unique dish that they are not capable of producing in real life."

Sailor Moon glanced at Saturn and noticed her mood.

"Saturn?" she probed. "Is something wrong? You're not eating."

"Um, pardon me," Saturn apologized anxiously.

"You have a concern," Candide observed. "Speak. You will not offend."

"Well," Saturn began, "I wasn't aware that - - that livestock was raised to be butchered - - on Elysian."

Sailor Moon, Juno and Ceres suddenly stopped eating and stared at their plates. Vesta kept on eating.

"We do not," Candide replied graciously. "Killing in Elysian would be unthinkable. In a realm with admittedly few taboos, it is the greatest taboo."

"Um, then what's this?" Juno asked, holding up some chicken breast on a fork.

Candide tried to contain her amusement. "Elysian is the realm of pleasant dreams, where all things are possible. It is through that magic that no animal must die to provide food for another and at the same time there is food for all."

"Nice loophole," Vesta grunted between bites. The others resumed eating.

Suddenly Pallas giggled. Vesta glanced over at her.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"That man," came the reply. It took a moment to realize that Pallas had thought-cast the reply and only she heard it. Then Pallas pointed. Vesta glanced over.

At a far table, a man and a woman were seated. The man was a chiseled god of a man, with pale blue eyes and a granite jaw, blond hair to his shoulders. His common tunic did little to conceal his lean, muscular physique. Beside him was a woman with a round face framed by a thick mane of black hair that extended down her back. Her eyes were dark and bewitching, her mouth full and red, and she wore a simple dress cinched at the waist with a revealing neckline and plenty of bodice to reveal.

"Yeah," Vesta thought back. "Sitting next to a hot lady like that and all he can do is stare at The Princess like he's never seen a woman before."

"They're married," Pallas thought to her.

"How do you know?" Vesta silently asked. "Pallas!"

"Pallas only peeked a little!" pouted the Senshi silently. "But Vesta is right. Mister Na-Sir is thinking really naughty thoughts about The Princess!"

"Like nobody's ever done that before," Vesta "replied".

"Would you two stop thinking to each other!" snapped Ceres. "It's rude!"

Pallas replied by giggling again. Vesta went back to her chicken.

"You're right, Ma'am," Saturn exclaimed after tasting dinner. "This IS wonderful!"

"I am pleased," Candide smiled. "Wine?"

"No, thank you," Saturn demurred uncomfortably.

"Try it, Saturn," prodded Sailor Moon. "You might like it."

"When have you ever drank wine?" gasped Saturn.

"Never," shrugged The Princess. "But everybody does it. How bad can it be?"

"If this is your first time, the taste might surprise you," Ceres advised. "Sip, don't gulp."

"You've had wine?" Juno asked.

"I," Ceres smirked, looking at the ceiling, "snuck a glass of Chardonnay at one of Dad's receptions when I was twelve."

"I'll pass. Thank you," Saturn grimaced.

"OK," Sailor Moon shrugged. She put her glass to her lips and sipped. When she swallowed, her eyes bulged. Everyone watching smirked.

"Not to your liking?" Ceres asked with a devilish grin.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon gasped hoarsely. "Am I supposed to feel like my nose is about to explode?"

"Perhaps red wine isn't for you, dear," Candide offered, patting the girl on her shoulder. She rose and addressed the gathering. "Tonight's festivities begin. A troupe of dancers are here to entertain us with local folk dances. Then there will be song from that great . . ."

"YOU WERE LOOKING RIGHT AT HER!" a woman bellowed. The accusation reverberated across the hall. Everyone looked. Vesta and Pallas could see it was the bewitchingly dark woman they had watched earlier. She was screaming at the handsome blond man.

"She is one of the honored guests and a princess," the man replied with ill-humor. "Of course my eye would be drawn . . .!"

"YOU WERE UNDRESSING HER WITH YOUR EYES!" the woman screamed. "ON TOP OF PUBLICLY HUMILIATING ME, YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME!"

"This is NOT the place . . .!" he began.

"Please stop!" Candide demanded forcefully. Na turned to her while his companion continued to glare angrily at him. "This is not the place for such displays. Please be considerate of your fellow guests and do not spoil their evening."

Na stood. "Forgive us, Lady Candide," he said, burying his anger under a veneer of formality. "My apologies. With your permission, I will retire from this festival so as not to risk further dampening the evening."

With that, he bowed, turned and headed for the door. The woman beside him seemed stunned by his actions. She glanced awkwardly at Candide, then bolted from her chair and followed him out the door.

"Who was that?" Saturn asked in shock.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. The Hero

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 2: The Hero  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

After the unseemly display by Elysian resident Na and his wife Keika, and their embarrassed retreat from the gathering, those remaining attempted to return to the festivities. The dance troop went into their first number as an accompanying band of musicians played for them.

"Who was that?" gasped Sailor Saturn, appalled by the outburst. When no answer came immediately, she turned to their host, Candide of the dreaming.

"Na and Keika," Candide replied, trying to regain her good humor. "They are man and wife and have lived among us for many years."

"Does that mean they're not natives?" Juno inquired.

"They are," and Candide paused, searching for the best way to describe the couple, "let us say they have been granted asylum here in Elysian."

"They're refugees?" Ceres asked, the diplomat's daughter picking up on Candide's choice of terms.

"I shall tell you the tale if you wish," Candide surrendered. "Once long ago, the Cloak of Umbra was stolen from Elysian. It is a talisman through which the guardian of dreams may commune with the dreaming. At this very moment, my Helios wears the cloak to aid him in the ceremony he performs."

At the mention of her love, Sailor Moon snapped out of the fog she'd been in and listened to the tale.

"The thief was the Sorcerer King of the Realm of Yaban'na," Candide continued. "It is one of the realms of the dreamscape, a place of barbarism and magic on the edge of reality. Horoque, the Sorcerer King, sought to use the cloak as a means of dominating all within his realm and even to expand his control over neighboring realms. And without the cloak, I could have lost my connection to the dreaming and the worlds would have been thrown into the chaos of eternal nightmare."

Ceres shivered, recalling the time they all fought Echidna, the mad guardian of the Nightmare Realm.

"But my dear husband knew of a man," Candide continued. "Na was a man sympathetic to our plight. And he was a man who enjoyed a challenge, enjoyed daring danger and triumphing. Together my husband Rysthios and his friend Na ventured into Yaban'na. There Na met Keika, who was the daughter of Horoque. She was a dark beauty who chafed beneath her father's oppression. And to her, Na was a summer day, bright and golden amid the darkness of the realm. Rysthios later told me of the spark of passion that ignited between them, of how Na offered to liberate her from her prior life and how she vowed to help him in his quest in the face of her own kin. And with Na's daring and Keika's considerable help, the cloak was recovered."

"And they came to live here?" Saturn asked.

"Horoque's desire for vengeance was considerable," Candide told her. "Keika could not go back, not that she wanted to. And Na was a wanted man, by Horoque and by others of whom his daring had previously made enemies. So Rysthios offered them asylum here in Elysian. I married them myself. And they have resided here ever since."

Candide's tale was punctuated by a snort. Everyone looked and found Sailor Moon's head bent forward, asleep. Saturn touched her lightly and the Princess roused.

"Hmm?" Sailor Moon said, her eyes unwilling to focus. "Did I miss something?"

"Are you all right?" Saturn asked with concern.

"A little woozy," the Princess mumbled.

"Are you drunk?" gasped Vesta. "You only had one sip!"

"I'm not drunk!" Sailor Moon barked in Vesta's general direction. Then she frowned. "At least I don't think I am. God, I hope I didn't inherit THAT from Mom, too!"

"How do you get drunk on ONE sip of wine?" Vesta exclaimed. Ceres was trying to conceal her giggling.

"Mom can," Sailor Moon frowned. "One drink and she's dancing on top of the table." She glanced at Saturn, her head wobbling from side to side, and squinted. "Why do you keep moving, Saturn?"

"Perhaps you should lie down, Princess," Candide suggested charitably.

"I don't want to spoil the party, Candide!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Though we will all be poorer for your absence," Candide smiled, "my first concern is for you."

"I'll help you get to bed, Sailor Moon," Saturn offered.

Sailor Moon attempted to get to her feet and almost lost her balance. A quick assist from Saturn kept her from falling.

"OK," Sailor Moon mumbled in defeat. With Saturn's help, they made their way toward the door. "I only had one, Saturn! Not even one!"

"I know," Saturn said sympathetically.

"And it didn't even taste good!"

* * *

In the home of Na and Keika, a cozy cottage atop a rolling hill surrounded by picturesque trees and grasses, the atmosphere was the complete opposite of the tranquility outside.

"...humiliated me in front of everyone in Elysian," Keika muttered bitterly. She sat at one end of a dinner table. Her husband sat at the other end.

"You humiliated yourself," Na scoffed.

"You were staring!"

"So I was staring," Na questioned. "I had never seen the Princess Usagi before, though I had heard the tales both of her prowess and her beauty. And the tales of her beauty are not lies. I could not help but stare. No man with blood in his veins could."

Keika's dark eyes smoldered and her jaw set.

"And I no longer please you?" she asked.

"I remain, don't I."

"For how much longer?" Keika asked, emotion coloring her voice. Na looked at her.

"I begin to wonder," he scowled. Keika's eyes flared again. Na reached over and brought a bottle of wine to him.

"You drink too much of that," she admonished.

"It dulls the pain," Na replied and took a draw on the bottle.

"Pain of what?" sneered his wife.

"Of boredom!" Na shot back. He withdrew for a moment, instantly regretting his honesty. Then he cast his regret aside. "I once fought the good fight. I once dared to face down a king. I once stared danger in the eye and laughed. I once was the talk of a realm, the enemy of the powerful and the friend of those the powerful exploited." He took another drink from the bottle. "Once I was a man."

"That has changed?" Keika responded unsympathetically. "And what are you now?"

"A domesticated animal," Na frowned. "A dog tied to a fence in the back of a yard, who barks of his past exploits to anyone who will listen - - and is ignored."

"And I am the rope?" Keika asked, her hurt showing through. He glanced at her. "I thought you loved me."

"Once I thought you loved me," Na volleyed back. "But more and more I see myself as less of a lover and more of a prize you were rewarded with for defying your father."

"You're drunk," sneered Keika.

"Not yet," Na snorted. He rose from the table, grabbed a second bottle of wine in his other hand and headed for the door. "But it's not a bad idea."

"Go then!" shouted Keika, rising up as well. "Spurn the woman who has stood by you, the woman who gave up everything for you! Go and stare at the princess you can never have! Throw away a warm home and a comfortable life for your dreams of past glory! Wallow in your animal lust for this little girl!"

"You must start wearing lower-cut blouses more often, My Dear," Na retorted cynically, "to remind me why I fell in love with you."

He turned to leave. A small fireball shot past his ear and dissipated against the door, leaving a small scorch mark on the wood. Undaunted, Na opened the door and stepped out.

Keika stood and glared at the door, wondering in the back of her mind if this was the end. Once she couldn't have contemplated a life without her Na. When they first met, his roguish handsomeness and daring had been the perfect compliment to her dark comely beauty and her sorcery. He had given her independence. He had opened the world to her. He had lifted her from a girl to a woman. And they had set standards in passion.

But that was long ago. Now they seemed to stay together because each one was afraid to attempt life alone again. The unknown was more intimidating than the thought of waking up and facing another day in each other's company.

Until SHE had arrived.

Turning suddenly, her floor-length skirt whirling with the motion, Keika went to the counter and poured water into a bowl. A drop of blood from Keika's thumb was added to the water. Uttering a spell, Keika cradled the bowl in her hands. Staring down into the surface of the water, Keika beheld a vision in the water. So long as she maintained her concentration and stared into the bowl, Keika could see what she invoked the spell to see.

Let Na go with his wine and his cruel remarks. If he went to see his pretty little princess with her bubblegum hair and her skirt that barely covered her bottom, she would know. And then there would be a reckoning.

* * *

Sailor Juno quietly ascended the steps to the Temple. She didn't want to make any noise because she knew Helios and his temple maidens were inside performing their ceremony and she didn't want to disturb them. When she reached the top step, Juno found the person she was looking for. Over by a support column, about fifty feet away, stood Sailor Saturn. As quietly as possible she walked over.

Saturn was watching the ceremony. Juno peered in. Helios was kneeling in the center of the temple by a stone altar. Draped over his shoulders was the cloak that Candide had told them about. It was midnight blue and from the look of the soft highlights on the fabric resembled crushed velvet. Juno wondered what it would feel like against her skin. Helios had his hands resting palms up on his knees. His eyes were closed and his chin was dropped to his chest. If someone didn't look closely, it might be assumed that he was sleeping. Juno could see his lips moving, emitting a soft chant that she couldn't make out.

On either side of him knelt Ravonna and Fisheye. Both temple maidens had their heads erect and their hands resting on their thighs. An energy field tinted a pale blue arced between them and over Helios. None of the participants seemed to be straining, but all three were deep in concentration.

Saturn noticed Juno's presence and signaled her fellow Senshi outside the temple.

"I didn't want to risk disturbing Helios," Saturn explained. "Did you want something?"

"Just curious," Juno shrugged. "You didn't come back to the festival."

"I'm," Saturn grimaced, "not much for festivals."

"Did Usa get to bed OK?"

"Yes. She went right to sleep." Saturn marveled at the memory. "I've never seen her like that. I think she was a little embarrassed." Saturn thought about the image for a moment. "Are the others still there?"

"They left when I did," Juno reported. "Miss 'I had Chardonnay when I was twelve' started getting buzzed on her second glass. Vesta and Pallas took her to our quarters. Pallas was getting sleepy anyway. I wanted to check on you and Usa first." Juno nodded to the temple. "How long have you been watching the ceremony?"

"I lost track of time," Saturn admitted. "I couldn't look away for some reason. Nobody moved at all the entire time except for the chanting, but I could - - sense what Helios was connected to. It's very hypnotic." She looked down. "Well I suppose I should be getting to bed."

"I'm going to grab a quick swim in the pond," Juno told her. "See you tomorrow morning."

"I brought our lesson plan with me," Saturn said. "We can review it tomorrow if you want."

"You would," chuckled Juno as she headed for the pond.

"I knew I should have left that at home," Saturn muttered to herself.

* * *

Sailor Moon woke with a snort, her body momentarily forgetting how to breathe. When her lungs kicked back in gear, she started to turn over. The pounding in her head made her stop short.

"Ohhhh," the girl groaned. "My head." Her hand went to her temple in an attempt to keep the room from spinning. "Mom never mentioned this. Explains why she was so grumpy the morning after she ever had anything to drink."

Only then, and only through a haze she couldn't seem to focus, Sailor Moon noticed a figure silhouetted in the doorway. She couldn't figure out who it was and only after a few moments even realized the silhouette was male.

"Pop?" she asked. Through the fog in her brain, she finally dismissed the notion. The silhouette wasn't tall enough to be King Endymion. "Who is it?"

"You caught me," the figure said, ambling easily into the room. "Forgive me, Princess Usagi. I was drinking in the vision that is your exquisite countenance."

Sailor Moon frowned. As the stranger drew closer, she could make out his face. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She also made out the bottle of wine in his hand. What was he doing here? Alarm bells were going off in her head, but they were being drowned out by her pounding headache.

"Do I know you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Only by reputation, if that," Na replied, his mannered elegance slurred by his unsteady gait and his slightly unfocused eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, Your Grace. I am Na, bastard son of Nerophilus and hero of the realms." Na bowed dramatically at the waist and nearly fell over. He straightened up and wobbled slightly. "And you are the great and wondrous Sailor Moon, also known as the Princess Usagi of Earth."

"OK," Sailor Moon reacted warily. "What are you doing in my room?"

He smiled. "Fear not, Maiden. I mean you no harm. I spotted you at the festival and was at once enslaved by your fair form. I have been experiencing dark times as of late and only wished to once more know that there was still beauty and light in the world. As such, I yielded to temptation and attempted to steal another glance at you."

"All right. You've had your look. Now maybe you better go." Sailor Moon took a steadying breath. "And don't call me 'Maiden'."

"Forgive me if I offend. It was not my intent," Na grinned. But instead of leaving, he sat down on the side of Sailor Moon's bed.

"Get off of that!" spat Sailor Moon and tried to shove him off. Na caught one of her hands and kissed it. "Stop that!" Sailor Moon snapped, jerking the hand away.

"You are so very lovely," Na replied, his demeanor changing from loopy humor to intense longing in an instant. "Believe me when I say this, Princess. I have known many women in my life, but you are the pinnacle of your species."

"I have a boyfriend!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"And I have a wife. Let us not dwell upon our past mistakes," Na assured her. "Long had I thought Keika was the ultimate in feminine desirability. She is still a handsome woman - - on the outside..."

"But she doesn't 'understand' you?" Sailor Moon added cynically.

"I am forward," Na smiled at his actions. "Forgive me my boldness, but I have always found a way to take what I want. It is my nature."

Sailor Moon's throat felt dry.

"You are so very lovely," he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek.

Responding with a tactic Makoto had taught her, Sailor Moon grasped the thumb of the hand with her right hand and braced her left against the edge of the hand below the pinky. Pulling out and down on the thumb and up on the edge twisted Na's arm awkwardly. Forced to bend forward to relieve pressure on his elbow, Na doubled over.

"The rose has thorns," Na chuckled. "I do like a woman who is strong enough to stand up for herself. Shrinking little flowers are so boring."

Striking like a cobra, Na swung the bottle of wine at Sailor Moon's head. She was able to block the swing before it struck her, but it forced her to let go of his hand. Immediately the hand clutched at her, trying to gain some grip and control on Sailor Moon. She blocked it, shoving the hand away forcefully. Undeterred, Na let the wine bottle slip to the floor and moved again to grab her. Sailor Moon kept him at bay. Even though her moves weren't as coordinated as usual, neither were Na's. Drunken persistence fueled his efforts more than skill at that point. Finally the Princess saw an opening, shot her hand out and shoved Na back. He tumbled backwards off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Get out!" she demanded angrily. "Go sleep it off!" And she summoned the Moon Tier for emphasis.

"Well done, Princess," Na grinned. He began to pick himself off of the floor. "Has domestication eroded my skills that much?"

And in a blur, Sailor Moon was on her back on the bed, with Na on top of her. Her hands were pinned to the mattress on either side of her head by his. The Moon Tier clattered to the floor behind her.

"Or are you indeed the ultimate prize," Na smiled in drunken triumph. Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him.

Continued in Chapter 2


	3. Fallout

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 3: Fallout  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him. Her weight shifted as she tried to throw Na from on top of her, as Makoto had once taught her. But Na was a skilled combatant and he knew how to shift so that she couldn't get leverage to move him. Her desperation growing, Sailor Moon thrust her head forward, hoping to head butt him. Again Na avoided the move.

"Sometimes they fight," Na chuckled. "Eventually they all surrender to the bliss."

Her arms were pinned on either side of her head. Her body was pinned beneath his superior weight and leverage. Sailor Moon could smell the alcohol on his breath. Her chest heaved against him. And yet she didn't cry out for help. As always, the teen was determined to prove that she could do whatever she set her mind to do. Na's mouth drew closer to hers and she strained to escape him.

Then in a blur of black and yellow, Na was no longer atop her. Pulling herself to a sitting position on top of her bed, Sailor Moon looked over. Na was flat on his back on the floor with an eight hundred pound female Bengal tiger on top of him. The great cat's fangs bared and the huge muscles in her neck corded, ready to strike.

"VESTA!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Don't kill him!"

The cat hesitated, not wanting to obey. Then her loyalty to her Princess took command of her. The tiger's mouth closed, though she didn't get off of him.

"Yes, Princess," the tiger dutifully replied. When Sailor Moon signaled Vesta to get off, she obediently complied. Vesta sat down at Sailor Moon's feet. Na began to pull himself up off the floor, warily eyeing Vesta. Vesta glared in return.

"Thanks, Vesta," Sailor Moon exhaled. "How'd you know?"

"Pallas caught one of your distressed thoughts," Vesta replied, still glaring daggers at the wobbly Na. "She told me and I got here as soon as I could. You OK?"

"Yeah," sighed Sailor Moon. "You got here before it went too far."

"It seems that I have made a mess of things," Na mumbled. He got up to leave, but a low growl from Vesta stopped him.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Vesta snapped.

By now Pallas had arrived. And she wasn't alone.

"Na," Candide said uncharitably. "This is Elysian. Did you think I would not know?"

"Lady Candide," Na nodded to her as he wobbled to his feet. "I apologize once again for causing you distress this night. I merely wished to - - celebrate with the Princess. Apparently she finds me a boorish companion."

"Perhaps you have had too much celebration this night, Na," Candide suggested. "Perhaps it would be best to return to your wife and home."

"Would it be best?" Na asked no one in particular. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on Candide again. "You need not concern yourself with any further embarrassment from me, Lady Candide. I will leave Elysian - - as soon as I am fit to travel."

"It was not my wish," Candide responded cooly, "though I will not impede you if it is yours. Does Keika know of your decision?"

"No doubt she does," Na snorted. "No doubt she is spying upon us at this very moment with her dark magic. She has probably known for months that we are finished and cannot admit it to herself, just as I have known for months and could not admit it to myself. In any event, I will trouble you no longer, Lady Candide. I thank you for your hospitality low these many years." The man turned to Sailor Moon and smiled. "My opinion of you is unchanged, Princess. I only wish we could have met under better circumstances." He bowed to Sailor Moon and turned to leave. Candide stopped him before he gained the door, though.

"Na," she asked. "Why?"

"I have been domesticated for too long," he replied. "I tire of being a house pet. I have decided to become a wolf again." And he staggered out the door. The Dream Regent turned to her guest.

"My deepest apologies to you, Princess Usagi," Candide offered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Sailor Moon sighed. "I'm just glad nothing went too far."

"Lucky for him," Vesta rumbled as she morphed back into her Senshi form. "So that's it? He just gets to walk?"

"He has done many great things in his life," Candide offered. "We are all capable of villany in moments of greed or weakness - - or despair." Vesta remained unconvinced.

"Thanks for the assist, you two," Sailor Moon said, going over to Vesta and Pallas. "It's over now. Why don't you two get some rest."

"Yes, Princess," Pallas nodded. "Vesta and Pallas were glad we could help."

"You sure he's not going to bother her again?" Vesta asked Candide.

"I'll be OK," Sailor Moon assured her. After the two Senshi left, Sailor Moon turned to Candide. "Helios isn't going to find out about this, is he? I mean - - I don't want this to interrupt the ceremony."

Candide smiled. "I will not interrupt the ceremony to inform him, My Dear. And after - - it will not change his opinion of you."

"I just don't want him going after Na," Sailor Moon told her.

* * *

"Can't believe that guy," muttered Vesta as she and Pallas walked along a path to where they were staying. "Nearly," and then she stopped, glancing at Pallas and mentally editing herself. "And they just let him go!"

"The Princess is trying to be like her Mommy and forgive him," Pallas told her companion.

"Yeah, well, that's her thing," Vesta responded. "I know I couldn't do it. I'd rip his face off!"

"You should try forgiving, Vesta," Pallas advised her. "The Princess is trying. It's hard for her - - really hard for her - - but she's trying."

"Snatch that out of her head?" Vesta asked.

"Pallas is worried about her," the Senshi shrugged.

"And that Candide! 'Maybe you should go back to your wife'. Maybe we ought to send him back to his wife in a box!"

"Vesta, you know you're not supposed to think like that!" Pallas admonished her.

"Yeah, I know," Vesta sighed. "Just irritates me is all. What if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if she hadn't been able to fight him off? An eye for an eye; that's the way we settled things on the streets."

"Queen Serenity-ma'am says killing an enemy doesn't make you safe," Pallas said. "It just makes you new enemies."

"Yeah, and Vesta says that forgiving an enemy just gives him a chance to attack you again," Vesta argued.

Just before they entered their quarters, Pallas grasped Vesta's arm. The Senshi turned to her sister.

"Vesta, please don't do anything wrong," Pallas pleaded. "Pallas doesn't want to lose you and she's not sure how many more chances you're going to get."

Vesta looked into her sister Senshi's pleading eyes. Once more the war within her raged, pitting her desire to maintain her pride up against her desire to please Pallas. She wanted to assure Pallas that she wouldn't do anything rash or violent. But she didn't want to lie to the girl, either.

"Why are you two still up? Something happen?" Juno asked, a towel over her wet hair.

"Juno, you won't believe what happened!" exclaimed Pallas. And as Pallas explained everything to Juno, Vesta eased away.

* * *

Back in Sailor Moon's quarters, she and Sailor Saturn sat on the bed, conversing like they had done a hundred times previously over the last three years. Although they'd never conversed about something like this.

"Are you all right!" Saturn gasped in horror.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon nodded, looking down in uneasy chagrin. Her eyes remained downcast. "But he had me. I tried everything I knew to get him off of me, but he had me good."

"It's not a reflection on you," Saturn offered. "He just got you by surprise. And you weren't really feeling well."

"I know," mumbled Sailor Moon. "Aunt Makoto used to have a saying when she was teaching me how to fight. She always told me 'Never get too cocky, because there's always somebody better'. She was right as usual." The girl paused anxiously. "But it doesn't make it any easier to accept."

"Where is he now?"

"He told Candide that he was leaving Elysian." Absently Sailor Moon rubbed the knuckle of her right thumb with the fingers of her left hand.

"When?"

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get much sleep with him out there."

"Do you think he'll try again?"

"Candide didn't think so," Sailor Moon shrugged. "But she seemed surprised that he did it in the first place."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Saturn asked.

Sailor Moon looked up at her. For the tiniest, briefest of moments, it seemed to Saturn like her friend was going to cry. Then a huge smile bloomed onto her face and the raised cheeks cut off the path of any tears.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon choked out. "I think I'd like that. I'm not putting you out, am I? I don't want to do that."

"You're not putting me out," Saturn smiled gently. "It'll be just like having a sleepover in the palace."

"Except Uncle Haruka won't be bellowing through the door at us to go to sleep," smirked Sailor Moon.

"Or The Queen asking us if she can get us some snacks," Saturn smirked back.

"For the tenth time," smirked Sailor Moon. "Just so she can peek in on us." The pair broke up into giggles. After the giggles died away, Sailor Moon looked earnestly at her best friend. "Thank you, Saturn."

The two friends went on talking for a while. Finally the pair tired and crawled into bed, Sailor Moon on the left as was her custom and Sailor Saturn on the right. Facing each other, heads lying on soft pillows, the two teens felt at peace.

"So what did you do after the festival?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I went over to the temple and watched Helios for a little while," Saturn told her.

"Oh, I wanted to do that, but I didn't want to distract Helios! What was it like?" the Princess gasped with excitement.

* * *

"Vesta?" Pallas asked after she turned and found Vesta gone.

Juno looked over the Senshi's shoulder curiously. Vesta had been right there. The two Senshi checked inside the quarters they all shared. No one was there except Ceres and she was sleeping soundly.

"Vesta, where are you?" Pallas called out telepathically, pausing on the step outside the door. The teen looked around, growing more frantic with each passing second.

"Maybe she's checking on the Princess," Juno suggested, as much to assuage her own growing fears as to assuage Pallas's.

"Why doesn't she answer?" Pallas exclaimed. "Vesta!" When there was no answer, Pallas whirled on Juno. "She's going after Mr. Na, Sir, I know it! She's going to do bad again! Juno, we have to find her and stop her!"

"Let me see if I can get her to answer her communicator," Juno said.

She pressed the stud for Vesta and hit send. Pallas watched as Juno waited for an answer. Juno could feel the fear radiating off of Pallas. She could sympathize. This was an all-to-frequent occurrence with Vesta. When she had made up her mind to seek retribution, it was hard to dissuade her. Recently they'd all seen a change in her, a dedication to Sailor Moon that had brought her street tendencies in check. They'd all hoped that Vesta was finally turning the corner and joining the civilized society that she'd been an outsider from all her life. But now . . .

"She's not going to answer," Pallas squeaked. "Vesta never answers when she's hunting."

"Yeah," was all Juno could muster.

"She's going to do bad again! She's going to do bad and get sent away, and Pallas will never see her again!" Desperately Pallas turned and ran off into the night. "Vesta! Please answer, Vesta!"

"Pallas! Don't run off!" Juno shouted. Her first instinct was to run after Pallas, but if Vesta was Hell bent on revenge, she was going to need help. The Senshi ran back into the guest quarters and began shaking Ceres.

"Nnnnnhhh!" groaned Ceres, still in the dying throws of intoxication.

"Get up!" Juno growled, shaking her harder. "We've got trouble!"

"Ohhhhh, stop shouting!" wailed Ceres. "You want my head to explode?"

"Get up! Vesta's on the loose and she's got blood in her eye again!"

"Oh, my head," Ceres moaned as she sat up. She held her head in her hands, bent over, for a few seconds.

"Come on!" Juno fumed impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Ceres snapped. "Honestly, I wish that girl would grow up!"

They exited the guest quarters. Led by Juno, the two Senshi followed in the general direction Pallas had run in.

"So what happened now?" Ceres asked. Juno glanced at her and noticed Ceres looked a little green.

"Remember that couple that had the blow up at the festival?" Juno asked. Ceres nodded. "The guy tried to force himself on the Princess. They had to pull Vesta off of him, in tiger form. Now she's disappeared, and Pallas and I are afraid she went back to finish the job."

"So where's Pallas?

"She ran ahead. She's afraid that if Vesta gets to this guy before we get to her, it's going to be her last act as a Senshi."

"She's probably right," Ceres affirmed. "Too bad, too, because this is actually one time where I don't blame her." They continued running. "So how does something like this happen in Elysian? I thought Elysian was supposed to be the home of happy dreams."

"I don't know," Juno shrugged as she ran. "Maybe one person's happy dream is another person's nightmare."

Ceres glanced at her ruefully.

* * *

Saturn awoke to a strange sound. At first she thought that Na was back. Warily she looked around without moving, so as not to betray that she was awake. But she quickly realized that it wasn't the sound of an intruder. The sound was from Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Saturn cried when she realized that her friend was choking across from her.

Leaping up to a kneeling position on the bed, Saturn reached down to roll her friend on her back. As if they knew to activate, candles on the night stands on either side of the bed came to life and spread light over the room. As Saturn's hand neared her friend, she felt something. Instinctively her hand withdrew. She looked. Nothing was there. Then Sailor Moon's gasps for breath shook her back to reality. Forcing her friend's mouth open, Saturn brought one of the candles over and peered down her friend's throat.

"No obstruction," Saturn mused, pinning the girl's tongue with her thumb. "She doesn't seem to be having an allergic reaction. No swelling in the throat or glands to account for it."

Her first thought was a tracheotomy, but she had nothing to act as an airway and nothing to cut with save her glaive. Realizing she and Sailor Moon were running out of time, Saturn hit emergency general send on her communicator, then placed her hands on Sailor Moon's throat and chest. The hands began to grow violet while her eyes receded into her head and her eyelids closed. She hoped to heal whatever was wrong with her power, but her main concern was to at least keep Sailor Moon alive until help could arrive.

All at once, Saturn pulled back her hands as if something had snapped at them. She stared down at the choking princess. She couldn't see anything, but Saturn could sense something peripherally - - something fearful. But with Sailor Moon quickly losing color, Saturn couldn't succumb to fear. Her hands jammed back down and began glowing violet. Hopefully help would get there on time.

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Ceres heaved. In spite of her Senshi stamina, she was beginning to tire.

"Pallas ran this way," Juno replied.

"So how does she know where to go?"

"How does Pallas know anything?" Juno answered. Ceres had to concede the point. "Hey, up ahead! There by that tree!"

Juno looked and saw a figure sitting against the trunk of a hundred year growth apple tree. Even though she figured the figure was sleeping, Juno headed toward it. If nothing else, she could ask the figure if a tiger with a bad attitude had passed.

But the two Senshi slowed to a stop when they got close enough to see the unnatural angle of the head and the vacant, glassy eyes.

"That's the guy," Juno said softly. "Na I think Pallas called him."

"Is he . . ." Ceres asked uneasily. Juno knelt down next to Na and felt along his neck. Instantly she withdrew her hand because he was cold to the touch.

"Yeah," Juno sighed. "Looks like Vesta beat us to him."

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Vengeance

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 4: Vengeance  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Juno looked and saw a figure sitting against the trunk of a hundred year growth apple tree. Even though she figured the figure was sleeping, Juno headed toward it. If nothing else, she could ask the figure if a tiger with a bad attitude had passed.

But the two Senshi slowed to a stop when they got close enough to see the unnatural angle of the head and the vacant, glassy eyes.

"That's the guy," Juno said softly. "Na I think Pallas called him."

"Is he . . ." Ceres asked uneasily. Juno knelt down next to Na and felt along his neck. Instantly she withdrew her hand because he was cold to the touch.

"Yeah," Juno sighed. "Looks like Vesta beat us to him."

Juno glanced over at Ceres. She found her sister Senshi had her head rolled back, her arms spread and her eyes closed. Perplexed at first, Juno realized that Ceres was communicating with the apple tree. Patiently she waited. Finally Ceres opened her eyes and focused on Juno.

"I asked the apple tree where the other human had gone," Ceres explained. "The tree spirit said there was no other human."

"Maybe Vesta was in animal form," suggested Juno.

"No animals, either," Ceres informed her. "This guy was alone the whole time."

"Then how did he die?" Juno asked, standing up. "I'm no expert, but this doesn't look natural."

Just then, the general send alarm went off on their Senshi communicators.

"It's Saturn!" Juno exclaimed. She engaged the homing tracer and the pair took off at a run in the direction the tracer led. "Now what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but I guess Vesta is going to have to wait!" Ceres said.

Through some trees, just beyond a clearing, Juno and Ceres came upon some of the guest cabins they had started from. As they approached, each one realized that the cabin they were headed for was the one Sailor Moon was in. A figure appeared at the entrance as if alerted to their approach.

"Pallas!" Juno gasped.

"It's the Princess! She's sick!" wailed Pallas. The Senshi disappeared back into the cabin with Juno and Ceres on her heels.

Inside, they found Saturn kneeling on a bed over Sailor Moon's prone body. The Princess was gasping for air, her face ashen and contorted with pain. Saturn had her hands on Sailor Moon's throat and chest, the hands glowing violet. Her face already showed the strain she was under. It was beaded with sweat and her mouth was drawn thin. Pallas stood fearfully on the left side of the bed while at the foot stood Vesta.

"What happened?" Ceres exclaimed.

"The Princess started choking!" Pallas cried. "She can't breathe! Miss Saturn-Ma'am is afraid she'll die!"

"Probably be dead already if it wasn't for Saturn," Vesta added, fear in her eyes too.

"What's she choking on?" Ceres demanded.

"Miss Saturn-Ma'am doesn't know!" Pallas cried. "Please don't die, Princess!"

"Ceres, what do we do?" Juno asked frantically.

"I-I don't know," Ceres mumbled, wracking her brain. "Do they even have doctors in Elysian?"

Vesta, of course, noticed it first. One moment Pallas was on the verge of blind hysterics. A moment later she grew calm - - serene. A smile bloomed on her face.

"Queen Serenity," she whispered, looking up at nothing.

Everyone looked around. A silver light began to shine in the room. It grew until it seemed to envelope everything. The light swallowed up everything and everyone until all anyone could see was silver light. Then it began to die away. When it was gone, the six Senshi were in the Royal Chambers of the Crystal Palace.

"Whoa," Ceres whispered. She looked around and locked onto King Endymion hovering over Queen Serenity. The Queen was slumped in a rocking chair, unconscious. Endymion looked torn. He wanted to go to his daughter, but wanted just as badly to stay and tend to his wife. Luna noted this immediately.

"Stay with her, Your Majesty," the cat said, bounding off of the table next to the rocker. "I'll tend to the Princess." The black cat looked the situation over as the four Asteroids stood helplessly.

"Choking," Saturn gasped out. "Doctor." Luna instantly leaped up to a desk with a computer station.

"This is Priority Medical Alert," she exclaimed into a receiver. "Emergency medical team to the Royal Chambers at once!" The cat turned to the Asteroids. "What happened?"

"As far as we know, she just started choking," Ceres reported. "Nobody can figure out why."

"Right now Saturn's the only thing keeping her alive," Vesta added. "You gotta do something!"

Luna looked to Endymion.

"I've got my hands full keeping Serenity with us," he shook his head. "What she attempted was way beyond anything she's ever done." As he spoke, his hands were glowing golden and pressed over Serenity's chest.

"Saturn?" Juno inquired anxiously.

"She's," Saturn gasped out through clenched teeth, "slipping..."

Led by Ami Mizuno, the medical team arrived and swarmed over Sailor Moon. While Saturn maintained contact, the team began administering hypo-oxygen to replace the missing oxygen in her system. Ami scanned the Senshi with her hand-held medical scanner.

"No obstructions," she muttered. "There seems to be a malfunction in the neuro-respiratory system. I'm not scanning any neuro-toxins, though."

Just then, Rei Hino burst in. From the frantic look on her face, the priest had sensed Serenity's distress. When she got within five feet of the scene, her eyes grew wide with horror.

"EVERYONE STEP AWAY FROM HER!" the priest demanded.

This drew a puzzled look from everyone, but they complied when Rei drew a ward from her robe and placed it on her forehead. Bereft of Saturn's touch, Sailor Moon started choking and desperately gasping for breath. It took seven seconds to speak the charging chant that infused the sutra with Rei's spirit energy. Once the ritual was done, Rei flung it at Sailor Moon. The sutra struck the girl on the chest. Sailor Moon reared up, hissing like she was being burned. After two seconds, the girl slumped back onto the bed. She was deathly unconscious, but everyone could see she was breathing easily again.

"Thank you," Saturn moaned, then slid to the floor in exhaustion. Two of the emergency medical team began to treat her.

"Was she attacked by something demonic?" Endymion asked. He was still feeding golden energy to Serenity. She was still unconscious, but breathing more easily.

"A snake familiar," Rei replied, emotion making her voice raw. "I recognized it instantly."

"What's that?" Vesta asked anxiously.

"It's a particularly vile form of sorcery," Rei frowned. "The sorcerer makes a bargain with a demon snake. In exchange for a sacrifice, the demon snake will seek out and kill anyone the sorcerer deems his or her enemy. The snake familiar coils around its victim, trapping it and allowing it to inject its venom. The demonic venom causes the victim to choke to death. And the sorcerer can strike at a distance, making it hard for the sorcerer to be traced."

"But we got it in time, didn't we?" Vesta demanded. "She's not dead! She's still breathing!"

"The sutra stopped the demonic poison," Rei exhaled, "as long as it lasts. But Sailor Moon is in a sleep that she can't wake up from. Only the sorcerer who commands the snake familiar can break the spell."

"Can you find her?" Endymion asked Rei.

Rei looked down helplessly. "I can try. It might be easier if I knew who it was."

"Pallas?" Ceres inquired. "Any ideas?" Pallas only shook her head.

"What about the wife?" Juno proposed. Everyone looked at her. "The one who caused the scene at the festival. What was her name, Keika? Didn't Lady Candide say she was a practitioner of dark arts?"

"I don't remember," Ceres said. "I was pretty buzzed."

"Yeah!" Vesta nodded vigorously. "The guy said something to Candide like that. That she was probably watching everything he did with her dark magic."

"And we found Keika's husband dead about a couple hundred yards away from where Sailor Moon was," Juno added. "I can't be sure, but it sure looked like he could have choked to death."

"I'll contact Lady Candide and see if she can locate this Keika," Endymion nodded.

By now Sailor Moon was loaded into an anti-gravity table. Ami looked to Rei for permission to take Sailor Moon to the infirmary. The priest nodded absently and she was whisked away. Another table was brought for Sailor Saturn and she was taken as well.

"How's Serenity doing?" Rei asked, her emotional state in tatters.

"I managed to pull her back," Endymion exhaled, as the strain was beginning to show on him as well.

"What did she do THIS time?"

"She transported us all back from Elysian, Hino-Sensei," Ceres told her. "It was kind of an emergency."

Rei digested this. "Yeah. I suppose she really didn't have a choice. But don't think I won't let her hear about it when she wakes up."

"Hino-Sensei," Vesta began. Rei was startled, because she wasn't used to Vesta being formal, or Vesta being this anxious. "Is - - well, what if we don't find this Keika chick? Is there any other way?"

"No," Rei replied. "Well, I suppose if Serenity combined her silver energy with my spirit energy, there might be a chance - - I guess. I've learned never to say never when she's involved. But I'd much rather find this snake sorceress than depend on that."

"What if we can't wake her up?"

"Then she'll sleep," Rei choked out, on the verge of tears, "until her body wastes away and finally - - dies." She shuddered, stifling a sob. "Call me when you've talked to Lady Candide, Endymion." And the priest hurried out of the room to be with her precious "Muffin". On the way out the door, she passed Minako.

"What did I miss?" Minako asked.

* * *

"My deepest apologies for this, Your Majesty," Candide thought. She was in mental contact with Endymion, spanning the distance between Earth and Elysian.

"No one blames you, Lady Candide," Endymion thought back from his seat in the Royal Chambers. The four Asteroid Senshi sat by, waiting impatiently for some news, while Minako sat by Serenity's side and watched for signs either of distress or consciousness.

"It seemed a natural gesture to invite them both to live in Elysian," Candide continued. "They were in a frightfully dire situation and they had performed a great service for the Dreamscape. And they seemed so happy together." There was a pause. "How is the Princess?"

"The toxin has been arrested, but she's," and now Endymion paused to allow a throb of emotion to dissipate, "no closer to being better. We're trying to trace this Keika, to see if she has anything to do with this attack..."

"She does," Candide told him firmly. "With my son in the midst of his reaffirmation ceremony, I am the ranking guardian of this realm. Nothing happens in Elysian without my knowing it. Keika, in a fit of jealous rage, lashed out with her magic at the husband who she felt had wronged her and at your daughter, who she felt had tempted him away from her."

"Is she there now?" Endymion asked.

"Alas, no. Once Keika had performed her insidious revenge, she fled Elysian. And once past its border, I no longer had any means of tracking her." Candide exhaled. "But she will need to sleep sometime and when that happens she will once more fall within my influence. I will find her, Your Majesty. You have my vow."

"Thank you, Lady Candide," Endymion thought. "I'll await your communication. Meanwhile we have resources as well. I'll notify you if there's any change."

Off in a corner of the room, the Asteroids waited for word. They didn't wait idly.

"So you said you found that guy Na dead," Vesta asked Juno.

"Yeah," Juno nodded. "At first we thought you had done it."

"Uh uh," Vesta said. "Not like I didn't want to. But I had other things to do."

"Yeah, where DID you go?" Juno asked.

Vesta's mouth grew thin. "Went back to Sailor Moon's place. Got back into my tiger form and stood guard over her. I figured there was a chance that guy could come back. Saturn must have had the same idea, because she was in there with her. But I figured that between the two of us, he wouldn't get near her. So I sat there outside her door and guarded her. And I waited for Na to show up again. Because if he did, he was going to be so much cat food."

"Vesta," Pallas said with a warning tone.

"So why didn't you tell anybody?" Juno demanded. "You like worrying us?"

"Figured you'd try to talk me out of it or something," Vesta shrugged. "You didn't see the Princess's face when I pulled him off of her. He wasn't going to get another chance at her. I didn't care if it meant I got kicked out of Crystal Tokyo, or even if I got killed and sent to Hell. He wasn't going to get another chance at her."

"We understand, Vesta," Ceres said. Vesta looked at her with some surprise, but was gratified that her sister Amazon was serious.

Suddenly Pallas gestured for quiet. She pointed at King Endymion, who was sagging out of his trance. The King got to his feet.

"What's the word?" Minako inquired nervously.

"Keika is our culprit. Now we have to find her. I'm going to discuss our options with Rei," Endymion said. He turned to the Asteroids. "Stay with the Princess. Be ready to act when we need you."

"You got it," Vesta nodded as she and the others headed for the door. "Um, Your Majesty," she hastily added when Pallas elbowed her hip.

Minako smiled briefly at the gesture, but that smile was quickly muted by the gravity of the situation.

* * *

Sailor Saturn woke and found herself in the palace infirmary. Tilting her head back, she took a look at the vital sign scan display over her head. Rolling over onto her side, the Senshi swung her legs down over the side of the bed. Taking a moment to silently curse the fact that her feet once again didn't reach the floor, Saturn prepared to get to her feet.

"Going somewhere?" Ami asked, standing in the door with her arms crossed over her chest and staring at Saturn over the top of her glasses.

"I wanted to check on Sailor Moon," Saturn replied defiantly, but not too defiantly. "My vital signs are nominal."

"Is that your professional opinion?" Ami asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Saturn gulped. "Yes," she replied as her eyes sought the floor. Ami couldn't help but smile.

"All right," the doctor sighed. "But don't use your abilities just yet, particularly your healing ability. You took a lot out of yourself. I don't want you to risk inducing a cardio-pulmonary incident."

"Yes, Sensei," Saturn nodded and scampered past Ami before the doctor could change her mind. The corner's of Ami's mouth turned up again as she watched Saturn go.

Entering the room, Saturn found the Asteroids watching over her. Ceres turned her head and nodded. Juno waved. Pallas gave her a large, grateful smile. Vesta's eyes didn't move from Sailor Moon. Saturn noticed that Vesta's gaze was so intense it was like the Senshi was trying to mentally will their leader to recover.

"How is she?" Saturn asked, noting the vital sign display above her. Sailor Moon's vitals were on the low end of acceptable, but she wasn't choking and she wasn't dying. Right now that was a win in Saturn's judgment. Ceres explained the situation. The more she heard, the more Saturn felt like crying.

"So now we're just waiting to see if Hino-Sensei can come up with some way to banish the snake demon," Ceres continued. "Or whether Lady Candide can find out where Keika went."

"Pallas, have you tried to contact Sailor Moon mentally?" Saturn ventured. "Maybe she can use her pink crystal to banish it."

"Pallas tried," Pallas replied, the memory of the experience etched on her face. "But the snake wouldn't let her. The snake is very mean and scary."

"So what about Queen Serenity?"

"Maybe after she recovers," sighed Juno. "Teleporting us all from Elysian really exhausted her power. Mizuno-Sensei said it's too dangerous for her to try. She even sedated the Queen to keep her from trying anyway, because you know she would. After she gets better, she can try - - if it's not too late."

"Don't even talk like that," Vesta growled.

"All right, don't get into an uproar," Ceres scowled.

Everyone noticed Saturn move forward, toward Sailor Moon. Then they noticed her hands begin to glow violet.

"Hey, should you be doing that?" Juno asked urgently. Saturn ignored her and reached for her friend.

Then Saturn lurched backwards, jerking her hands away. She took two steps back, then lost her balance and toppled backward to the floor. Saturn sat there for a few moments, staring in shock.

"Pallas told you," Pallas said. "Mean and scary."

"Well we have to do something!" Saturn said desperately.

"Wait," Pallas said suddenly, then tilted her head like she was listening to an unheard voice. "The King knows where the Snake Lady is!" And out of the room she scampered, followed by Saturn and the other Asteroids.

"Ploutos?" Endymion thought to Candide through his connection to the Dreamscape.

"It is one of the fantasy realms on the boundary between reality and the Dreamscape, Your Majesty," Candide explained. "Keika could not stay in Elysian and dared not return to Yaban'na, so she has sought refuge there, hoping to lose herself in the teaming population of that realm. If you wish, I will send someone to fetch her."

"No offense, Lady Candide, but I'd rather retrieve her myself," Endymion thought back.

"Then I shall send you the way to Ploutos. Contact me if there is anything more I can do. And good fortune to you."

Coming out of the trance, Endymion found Saturn and the Asteroids waiting in the Royal Chambers, Luna giving them a disdainful eye.

"Yes, I know where Keika has gone," Endymion sighed. "I assume you found out."

"Let us go after her, Your Majesty!" pleaded Saturn. "Sailor Moon's safety is our responsibility! And she's our friend!"

"And she's my daughter," Endymion countered. "I'm sorry."

The Senshi left, dejected. Saturn wanted to argue, but was herded out by Ceres. Once in the hall and safely away from the Royal Chambers, though, Juno tapped Pallas on the shoulder.

"Did you get it?" Juno asked. Pallas nodded smugly. Saturn gave them a puzzled look. "Figured he might say no. I mentally asked Pallas to read his mind and get the location. We can teleport there using Pallas as a guide."

"But we'd better do it now before he or one of the elders catches on," Ceres advised.

"Just let me get my glaive!" Saturn exclaimed and ran off down the corridor.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. The Search

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 5: The Search  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sweeping into the infirmary was King Endymion. Having just checked on his wife, the monarch was now checking on the state of his daughter. He found Rei sitting in a chair next to the teen's bed, while Ami monitored her condition from a holographic computer display on the other side of the bed. Ami glanced at him as he entered.

"Any change?" he asked. Ami shook her head.

"That's a good thing," Rei spoke up softly, as if afraid her full voice might damage her favorite girl. "It means the sutra is holding."

"You didn't find anything to lift this curse?"

"I tried a few things," Rei admitted. "This Keika is strong. I couldn't break the familiar's hold on her." She glanced at Endymion. "Any luck finding her?"

"Candide gave me a location," Endymion said. "I'm going to go after her. I'd like the Senshi to come along."

Rei reacted like she'd been stricken, then turned away. "I can't. I have to be here. If the sutra gives out, she could die in minutes."

"I understand," Endymion nodded. He looked at Ami.

"Please don't ask me to choose between a patient and duty," Ami asked anxiously. "Especially this patient. And Serenity may need me as well."

"It's not a problem," Endymion assured her. "I'll ask Makoto and Minako. Or I'll go it alone if I have to."

"I'm certain they'll be willing to accompany you," Ami offered.

Just then Endymion's watch started buzzing. He brought the device to eye level and pressed a stud. The monarch began to scowl.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"It's a proximity alarm from the aeropad surveillance drones," Endymion softly fumed. "Saturn and the Asteroids are teleporting."

"I asked her not to use her powers," Ami frowned. "They must have learned Keika's location. Pallas no doubt read it from your mind with her telepathy."

"Maybe it's better this way," Rei mused out loud, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I didn't want them involved in this," Endymion replied. "You said it yourself: This woman is strong. Youthful enthusiasm can only take you so far. And they're all too emotionally involved, particularly Saturn. They could be walking into a buzz saw."

"It's what I would have done," Rei said with admiration, "if it was Serenity in the clutches of that familiar. And I think you're a little emotionally involved, too."

"They have three years of experience, Endymion," Ami added. "They've faced countless adversaries and triumphed."

"With Usa," Endymion countered. "And remember who you two faced three years into your tenure - - and what happened." The King turned and headed for the door. "Computer, location of Minako Aino."

"Minako Aino is in her quarters," the computer responded.

"He needs to trust them," Rei stated.

"It won't hurt anything if he adds his own abilities to the search, as well as those of Makoto and Minako. Perhaps he'll even call in Haruka and Michiru."

"I'm not disagreeing," Rei said, checking the sutra on Sailor Moon's chest again, "except maybe for Minako. But he still needs to trust them."

"He is right to worry about one thing," Ami assessed. "They will be very emotionally involved in this and it could affect their judgment."

"And he isn't?" Rei asked.

* * *

Teleport energy swirled around them. As the Senshi felt solid pavement underneath them, the swirling energy around them dissipated and died away. The five teens looked around. Though the surrounding architecture was oddly designed and alien to their eyes, each one could grasp that they were in an industrialized, technological city. Several buildings towered over them, reaching into the heavens. Others were lower, more intimate and utilitarian. The structures were a mix of metallic exo-skeletons and walls made of a substance that, if not its cousin, was concrete. There were roads dividing the clusters of buildings into grids, the pavement black like asphalt but denser. On the roads were vehicles that propelled on some sort of thermodynamic cushion and gaseous rear expulsion.

And they were right in the center of an intersection. The vehicles stopped. Pedestrians, all basic humanoids with unusual to them dress, skin and hair affectations, stared in surprise at the five Senshi. Some were wary, almost fearful. Others seemed to grow more belligerent as time passed. The operators of the vehicles blasted at them with air horns that made a low, ominous sound.

"Um," Ceres said loudly to the on-lookers, "sorry!"

["What are they?"] one of the beings in the crowd gasped.

"What are they saying?" Vesta growled.

"Not everybody speaks Portuguese, Vesta," sighed Juno.

Just then, several humanoids began pushing through the crowds. The sight of them caused many in the crowd to give ground. Each humanoid was wearing the same orange tunic and brown pants. They all had a sunburst tattooed around their right eye and each was carrying a large metal tube three inches in diameter and eighteen inches long.

"Uh oh. Cops," Vesta grunted.

"How do you know?" Ceres demanded.

"I got a sense about these things! We need to get out of here!"

"Maybe a quick teleport to a more secluded spot would be advisable," Juno agreed.

After shouting their power phrase, the five Senshi were enveloped in a swirling ball of energy. The panicky crowd fell back even further while the advancing security agents stopped. When the ball dissipated, the strangers were gone.

Reappearing on a river bank outside of the city, the five Senshi took stock of their situation. Immediately Pallas noticed Saturn.

"Miss Saturn-Ma'am! Are you sick?" Pallas cried.

"A little dizzy," Saturn whispered as Juno braced her. "Mizuno-Sensei warned me not to do too much."

"Maybe you better sit down and catch your breath," Juno suggested. She eased Saturn down to the grassy bank, not noticing that the "grass" was a blue-green rather than the green of Earth. Kneeling down next to Saturn, Juno felt her forehead. "Your head feels OK."

"This is a pretty big place," Ceres judged, surveying the outskirts of the collection of buildings and dwellings near their location by the river. "Could be bigger than Tokyo. And we've got to find one person in all of this? So where do we even look?"

"Might help if we could communicate with some of the locals," Juno suggested. "Maybe help us narrow our search, if nothing else. It'd be nice if there was a pill for that."

"Ooh! Pallas knows!" Pallas exclaimed. "Pallas can hear one of the kookie men's thoughts! And if she listens long enough, she can learn how to talk like them! And then she can think it to all of you!"

"You mean we could all end up talking like Pallas?" Ceres asked, making a face.

"You got a better idea?" grunted Vesta.

"Looks like you've got a job, Pallas," Juno grinned. Pallas nodded enthusiastically, then clamped her eyes shut and began concentrating.

"How about I take an animal form and start scouting around," Vesta suggested. "Maybe I can spot a lead."

"Aren't you going to stand out?" Ceres asked her. "How do we know there are any Earth animals or birds in this - - whatever it is?"

"Chance I'm willing to take," Vesta replied.

"And maybe it's too risky a chance . . ."

"Look, I want this woman!" Vesta snapped. "This may be the only way to find her! And if you'd just stop being a Priss, you might realize that!"

"Vesta!" fumed Ceres. Then she waved dismissively. "Oh, go ahead! Get your head shot off! You're going to anyway!"

Transforming into a falcon, Vesta launched into the air and was out of sight in seconds.

"I see she still hasn't learned what the word 'team' means," Juno sighed.

"I doubt she's learned the meaning of the word 'cat'!" scowled Ceres. "How are you doing, Saturn?"

"Feeling better," Saturn replied. "I'm sorry for being weak."

Juno and Ceres exchanged looks. Despite having more raw power than the four Asteroids combined, she still thought of herself as weak and sickly.

"Pallas is ready now," Pallas announced. "Pallas better think it to you before she forgets."

Each of the Senshi's heads snapped back, struck full force by the thought blast from Pallas. Instantly they could speak this alien realm's language as easily as they spoke their native tongue.

"Thanks, Pallas," Ceres said, rubbing her temple, "I think." She looked around. "What kind of a place is this, you suppose? It looks almost as advanced as Crystal Tokyo."

"And did you notice the language has so many terms for wealth and position," Saturn observed. "But no word for poor. It's like their entire society is built on the accumulation and maintenance of wealth."

"Wish there was a way to know if Keika is just hiding here or if the locals granted her some sort of asylum," Juno mused. "I'd hate to have to fight a whole city to get to her."

"I wonder," Ceres mumbled. She knelt down to the grass-like plants on the bank and waved her hand over them. Then she closed her eyes.

"She's probably going to be at that for a couple of minutes," Juno commented. "Maybe we ought to use that time to decide what we're going to do once we find her. If she's as powerful as she's supposed to be, how are we going to take her down? Sailor Moon could probably take her down. But she's not here."

"Miss Rei-Ma'am would know," Pallas said.

"I don't know a lot about sorcery," Saturn frowned. "But I assume you have to consciously direct it, maybe even recite a spell to get it to work. So I imagine we have to render her unconscious."

"Pallas could tell her to go beddie-bye with her head!" Pallas exclaimed.

"Or I could hit her with a water globe and cut off her oxygen until she passes out," Juno suggested.

"Or Ceres could hit her with an anesthetic plant powder," Saturn nodded.

"But what if she uses those demon snakes on us?" Juno asked.

"She can't hit us all at once," Saturn stated. Then she grew unsure. "I think."

Ceres exhaled. "I asked the plants if they knew of anyone in the realm who was new and didn't belong," she explained. "All they could come up with was us."

"So I guess we'll have to wait for Vesta," frowned Saturn. "I know! Pallas, you can get clairvoyant visions! I remember Sensei talking to you about them! You can try to see where Keika is!"

"Pallas is sorry," Pallas said with some embarrassment. "It's very hard for Pallas to see other places when she wants to. They just come to her - - unless she can touch something that's connected to who she's trying to see."

"Well," Saturn thought out loud, "um, do you have to be touching the object right that moment? What about her snake familiar? You touched it. Can't that connect you to Keika?"

"Pallas doesn't know," frowned the Senshi. "Pallas never tried it that way before." Her face began to scrunch up. "And Pallas doesn't really want to think about the scary snake again."

"And I wouldn't ask you to," Saturn appealed to her, "except that it might be the only way we can help Sailor Moon."

Pallas looked down, making a face like she'd just tasted something incredibly sour. She took a deep breath.

"Pallas will do it for the Princess," she said.

"We'll guard your back, Pallas," Juno smiled proudly.

Sitting in the soft grass by the river bank, Pallas closed her eyes. Her face slowly lost all expression as she cleared her mind of everything except the sensation she had when her mind touched Keika's snake familiar. Thinking of that caused her to grimace. Continuing to think of it made her heart beat faster and her insides to churn. Touching the snake, even just with her mind, was repulsive to her. It was naked evil, cold and serpentine and unnatural. Pallas found herself breathing faster. She wanted to stop thinking about it, but tried to persevere. Her Princess and her friend needed her, so Pallas tried to be brave.

In the end, it proved to be too much. Conscious thought snapped back into her brain. Her eyes flew open and looked around, the eyes vivid with paranoia and fear. She could feel herself shaking, her skin covered in sweat and her chest heaving. And she could feel the eyes of everyone on her, hopeful and expectant. Pallas looked down.

"Pallas is sorry," she squeaked.

"You did your best," Ceres offered.

"Did you get anything?" Saturn asked.

Pallas thought. "Pallas could feel her - - behind Mister Scary Snake. She wanted to wait so she could see where the Witch Lady was, but she couldn't. She was too afraid."

"Would it help if I was with you?" Saturn inquired. Pallas didn't understand. Neither did the others. "I touched the snake, too. That means I'm connected. Maybe together we can get something." Saturn smiled. "And together means you won't have to face it alone. Think that would work?"

Pallas looked down again. It was obvious she didn't relish trying again. But eventually she nodded her head.

Sitting up straight, Pallas again closed her eyes. Her face calmed until she seemed completely devoid of thought. Then her hand reached out absently for Saturn. Saturn grasped the hand and her head instantly slumped forward.

"Look at that!" gasped Juno. "Out like a light!"

"I hope this works," Ceres sighed. "I hope we can find out where Keika is, get her back to Crystal Tokyo and get the spell lifted from Sailor Moon quickly."

"Missing your skinny artist already?" Juno smirked.

"No!" Ceres fumed. "Yes. And don't you start calling him skinny, too! Sure I want to be back in Crystal Tokyo feeling him next to me. Floral Stimulation," she said and waved her hands in a circle around her. Plants sprouted in between the grass and bloomed in seconds, surrounding Ceres with a patch of beautiful flowers. She reclined on the grass as the flowers surrounded her. "But I'm also afraid that the longer we stay here, the more likely something is going to go wrong. Just once I'd like to have a mission without having a fire fight."

"Wouldn't we all," Juno sighed.

From her position reclining amid the flowers, Ceres noticed Pallas was grimacing again. She pointed Juno to it. Pallas seemed as anxious and uncomfortable as before, but not nearly as animated. Saturn was still unconscious.

Then they saw Vesta swoop in. Juno extended her arm and Vesta perched on it.

"You find something?" Ceres asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but not what I was looking for," Vesta the falcon said. "There's a squad of those cops headed our way."

"Vesta, that's not necessarily a bad thing," Ceres cautioned her. "Just because you were Public Enemy Number One back in Sao Paulo . . ."

"Dry up!" the falcon snapped.

"Now that we can speak their language, we can assure them we aren't a threat," Ceres continued. "Maybe we can even get some help from them."

Getting up - - reluctantly - - from her flower bed, Ceres headed up the bank to meet the squad of six orange-uniformed police approaching.

"Get your head caved in by one of those sticks, you mean," muttered the falcon.

"Oh, go lay an egg!" Ceres shot back. Juno snickered.

Approaching the squad of officers, feeling Vesta's eyes boring holes in her back, Ceres extended her hands to show she wasn't armed. When she was in speaking distance, the Senshi smiled sweetly.

"Is there a problem?" Ceres asked.

"Are you and those other females the ones who suddenly appeared and then disappeared in an intersection of city grid 22 x 76?" the lead officer asked.

"I apologize for that," Ceres replied deferentially. "We were in a hurry and landed a little recklessly. I hope no one was injured."

"Exactly where are you all from?" the lead officer asked.

"Earth," Ceres said after considering her answer - - and after noticing two of the officers were slowly bracketing her. "I don't know if you're familiar with it."

"And why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone," Ceres answered, "on behalf of King Endymion and Lady Candide."

"Lady Candide!" gasped the officer.

"You know her?" Ceres asked, sensing a means to impress. If she could bolster her clout in this officer's eyes, she could manage to avoid any trouble she and the others might be in and even enlist their aid.

But before she could follow up on her plan, the air was pierced by a bloodcurdling scream. Everyone turned in shock to it. Ceres could see where the scream came from.

It was Pallas.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. The Serpent

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 6: The Serpent  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

The instant she recognized the scream had come from Sailor Pallas, Sailor Ceres pivoted and ran through the bracket of security officers toward her. The officers were startled at first, but recovered quickly and ran after her. As she ran, Ceres took in the situation: Pallas was curled up on the ground, almost in a fetal position, with her head wrapped in her hands. Sailor Vesta was next to her, in human form, protectively guarding her against any perceived threat. Right now, the threat she perceived was the squad of approaching officers and made no effort to hide it. Sailor Saturn had slumped to the ground and was only now regaining consciousness. Sailor Juno hovered over her, trying in vain to offer some sort of assistance.

"Pallas!" Ceres exclaimed, kneeling next to Pallas on the opposite side of Vesta. "What happened, Honey?"

"Scary snake!" Pallas sobbed, refusing to look up. "Scary!"

"BACK UP OR ELSE!" Vesta snapped at the approaching officers. She was about two seconds away from launching herself at them.

"VESTA, SHUT UP!" Ceres uncharacteristically roared. "What about the scary snake? What did it do?"

But Pallas would only shake her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut.

"It," Saturn gasped out, fighting through the distortion and confusion she felt, "knew we were there. It lunged at her. It tried to bite her."

"You going to be OK?" Juno asked anxiously.

"Just give me a minute," Saturn exhaled, "to clear out the cobwebs."

"What snake?" demanded one of the officers. "Is there a dangerous reptile around here?"

Ceres ignored him. "Do you know where the scary snake is?" she asked Pallas. Pallas just continued to quake. "Pallas Honey, can you show us where the scary snake is? Come on, we have to do this for the Princess!"

"Look, just what's going on here?" the officer persisted. "Who has this snake? And who is this 'Princess' you're talking about?"

"Get bent, Cop!" snarled Vesta.

"Ves!" Juno hissed. "We're looking for a woman. Her name is Keika. You wouldn't happen to know her, would you?"

"Is this Keika the person in possession of this dangerous snake?" the officer asked.

"Uh, yeah," Juno responded, wondering how much of the story he'd believe. "And she attacked our Princess with that snake. And we have to find her so we can get, um, the antidote, you know?"

"Unusual name. Maybe Command has something." The officer brought up a communicator. "Command, this is Leader Twenty-two. Any records on a 'Keika'? No other name available."

"Leader Twenty-two, processing," came the response.

"You mentioned Lady Candide earlier," the officer said to Ceres. "Is this 'Earth' part of the Dreamscape?"

"No, we just visit," Ceres replied while she tried to sooth Pallas. "But Keika was part of Elysian. She violated Lady Candide's trust and attacked our Princess, so we're trying to find her."

"Leader Twenty-two, this is Command," came the broadcast from his communications device. "No records on a 'Keika'."

"Leader Twenty-two, acknowledged and out," Leader Twenty-two replied. "So this 'Keika' may be loose in Ploutos? We'll need a description and all pertinent information on this woman. You'll be paid the standard witness fee, of course." Saturn and Juno exchanged puzzled glances.

Without warning, the grass around the Senshi began to swirl in a circle. Soil from between the blades was pulled out of the ground and revolved around them, caught by the air currents. The spinning winds became more intense. Each Senshi looked around anxiously. Then Pallas released her head and looked up into the sky.

"She's coming!" the Senshi cried, a wide-eyed look of nervous anticipation.

The vortex around the Senshi enveloped them, reaching a crescendo with a discharge of electricity that sent the security squad scrambling back. When the vortex finally died away, there was no trace of the Senshi.

"Command, this is Leader Twenty-two!" the officer barked into his communicator. "Requesting issuance of a Level Three General Alert! Stand by for details!" He turned to his squad. "Fan out! Look for anything unusual!"

The energy swirling around the Senshi was just like a transport bubble. Vesta and Juno recognized it and prepared for action. Ceres recognized it, too, but was busy consoling Pallas. Pallas was still terrified, while Saturn was struggling to clear her head. There was the sensation of moving, the same sensation they always got when they used Sailor Teleport. The transport energy began to dissipate around them. When it finally died away, the Senshi found themselves in a modest one floor cottage.

The room was large, a combination kitchen and sitting room, with a shelf containing bottles and several large pots and pans atop a fairly modern stove and counter top. In the opposite corner was a chair with a lamp next to another shelf, this one filled with ancient books. The lamp was off, and the light from outside filled the room inadequately and left it with an ominous gloom. It was a modest cottage, far different from the ultra-modern architecture they'd witnessed before.

"I demand to know why you five are searching for me!" a woman's voice reverberated from behind them.

Everyone turned and saw Keika. She stood against the far wall, her dark eyes burning and her beautiful face incensed. The rich, red mouth was pulled thin and her ample bodice heaved with emotion. She was again dressed in black, the dress's sleeves clasping between her second and third fingers while the hem swept at the floor.

"That her?" Juno asked with a guttural growl.

"That's her," Vesta answered in a similar voice. "Fauna . . .!"

"Vesta, stop!" Ceres snapped. Vesta shot her an impatient look. "If you can control yourself, we MIGHT be able to resolve this peacefully!" Gently breaking away from Pallas, Ceres got to her feet and began to slowly approach the dark woman. "You are the Lady Keika? We are the friends and guardians of the Princess Usagi of Earth."

"No, Ceres! Don't get close to her!" Pallas cried. "The scary snake is there!"

Ceres stopped in her tracks. Everyone looked suspiciously at Keika. The woman only smiled confidently.

"Your friend seems quite frightened of my familiar," Keika observed. "And well she should be. As the daughter of King Horoque, I am not to be taken lightly. Now why do you pursue me? I will not ask again."

"Back in Elysian," Saturn spoke up, her voice thick with emotion at the merest hint of that moment. "Your familiar attacked Sailor Moon! She almost died!"

"She still lives?" gasped Keika incredulously.

"Please, you have to call it off!" Saturn pleaded. "Sailor Moon was innocent!"

"She led my husband on," Keika scowled. "MY husband!"

"That's not how it happened!" barked Vesta. "He attacked her! She didn't want anything to do with him!"

"And he'll not have cause to humiliate me ever again," Keika replied coldly.

"Yes, we saw your handiwork," Juno frowned.

"Sailor Moon was innocent!" Saturn argued. "She had no interest in him! She's the victim in all of this! You have to call it off!"

"Never!" hissed Keika, her dark eyes flaring. "She pays for the crime of turning my husband's head! She pays for committing the ultimate sin, for the crime of being more desirable than me! By rights, she should already be dead! It must be a powerful counter-spell to thwart my will for this long! But my snake familiar is too powerful for any mortal conjure! Your Princess will die because I will it!" She turned dismissively. "And now I grant you all permission to leave." Keika smiled mirthlessly. "After all, I am in mourning."

"FAUNA ASSIMILATION, BURMESE PYTHON!" roared Vesta.

Instantly transforming into a twenty-five foot Burmese python, the Senshi lunged at Keika. She turned too late and found herself trapped in Vesta's mighty coils. But just as suddenly Vesta's head reared back, for another snake appeared. It was ghostly white with gray outlines, the demonic snake just as long and as thick as Vesta. The familiar hissed, baring its fangs and lunging at her. Vesta dodged, but the snake struck again and again, keeping Vesta at bay.

"Aqua Initiation!" Juno shouted, her hands extended from herself.

Water began to collect in the air. When enough had accumulated to form a water globe fifteen inches in diameter, Juno thrust her hands out. The water globe propelled forward and struck Keika in the face. The globe enveloped Keika's head, sealing her off from the air. The sorceress's eyes widened with alarm as her head became encased in water. Instantly the snake familiar ceased attacking Vesta and began bobbing around the outside of the water globe, uncertain as to how to aid its mistress. Freed from defense, Vesta began to tighten her coils. This in turn caused air to expel from Keika's mouth, putting her even closer to drowning. Juno watched intently, waiting for her adversary to slip into unconsciousness before withdrawing the water globe.

Emboldened by the snake familiar's concern over its mistress, Pallas closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples.

"You need to go beddie-bye time now," the diminutive Senshi thought, trying to get past Keika's mental defenses and telepathically plant the suggestion in her mind. Pallas could feel her connection with her center wavering due to her lingering fear of the snake familiar, but she pressed on. Even though Keika didn't respond initially, Pallas continued to project the thought message.

"You think they can take her down?" Saturn asked Ceres, while brandishing her glaive at the ready.

"Be ready if they can't," Ceres responded. "Floral Stimulation," she said softly. At her behest, vines began to poke through the floor. They grew to a certain height, then waited at the ready to intercede when their creator commanded.

At once, the snake familiar struck the water globe, fangs extended. Demonic venom flowed into the water and the globe instantly lost surface tension. The liquid spilled out all over the floor. While Keika gasped in precious air, Juno flinched back from the mental feedback. Vesta squeezed harder, trying to keep Keika from inhaling. However, she was forced to relinquish her hold when the snake familiar struck too closely. Slipping to the floor, Vesta transformed into a crocodile. She growled at the snake familiar, jaws open and ready to snap.

The demonic snake wasn't done. Pallas had continued to send the telepathic message to Keika, hoping to put her to sleep. Sensing this, the snake lunged at Pallas. Both Vesta and Saturn interceded quickly, Vesta snapping at the snake while Saturn's blade cut off the snake's path to Pallas. But the damage had been done. Pallas's fearful reaction broke her concentration and ended the message.

"Filthy little CHILDREN!" fumed Keika. "You DARE to assault the mistress of the eldritch arts!"

At a subtle prod from Ceres, the shoots at Keika's feet sprang up and began wrapping around her legs. More shot up and caught her wrists, quickly winding around them until her arms were restrained. Rather than panic, Keika only grew even more angry.

"AGAROTARAH!" she bellowed. The vines around her went from green to brown in seconds, withering at her touch and growing brittle. Ceres doubled over in pain and sank to one knee.

Keika viciously jerked her limbs free of the brittle vines. But a blink of motion caught her eye and then she stopped when she felt cold steel against her throat. Saturn stood before her, the blade of her glaive pressed up to her neck. The snake familiar was behind Keika, weaving back and forth as if it hoped to hypnotize Saturn and then strike over its mistress's shoulder. Keika glowered at Saturn.

"End it," Keika sneered contemptuously, "if you think you can."

"We don't want to hurt you," Saturn responded with barely restrained emotion. "We just want our Princess back. Lift the spell and we'll leave."

"I am the aggrieved party here!" Keika spat. "Your Princess trespassed against me! My actions are just!"

"We've been through this!" Saturn snapped. "Release the spell!"

The snake continued to bob back and forth. It seemed the only thing holding it back was how close the glaive was to Keika's throat.

"Do it, Saturn!" Vesta the crocodile hissed. "We've been too long messing with this crazy lady!"

"Muzzle your pet," Keika scowled.

"I'll show you 'pet'!" Vesta snarled and started to lunge.

"Vesta, she's baiting you!" Juno yelled. "It's Saturn's play! Don't interfere!"

"Indeed it is your 'play'," Keika said, staring Saturn right in the eyes. "I will not release the spell. So, little girl with the big axe, can you execute me for that? Is it in you?"

"I don't want to," Saturn replied, her jaw firm. "But I will if I have to - - for her. She's the best friend I ever had. I won't see her die if I can prevent it."

"Then drop your blade," Keika stated coldly, "for if you kill me, your precious Princess dies. I am the ONLY ONE who can lift her curse."

And Saturn hesitated for just a moment, silently wondering if what Keika said was true. In that moment's hesitation, Saturn saw fearsome bat-like creatures, fangs bared, grow up out of Keika's eyes, their greedy black orbs focused entirely on her. Reflexively Saturn stepped back, pulling the glaive from Keika's throat and swinging it at the bat creatures that only she saw.

Seeing its chance, the demon snake lunged for Saturn. In turn, Vesta the crocodile lunged for Keika, seeking to bite her right leg off below the knee. Keika jumped back to avoid Vesta's sharp teeth, pulling the snake so that its lunge was stopped short. Her movement also destroyed the vision she had implanted in Saturn. By now Ceres and Juno had recovered enough to bring their powers to bear. Ceres brought forth belladonna nightshade plants that began growing around Keika, the thinking being that if the plants withered against her skin they would release their narcotic into her. Juno began peppering Keika with water pellets, hoping to distract her so that the others could overcome her. Pallas joined in and began firing objects from around them with her telekinesis.

It all quickly became too much for the dark mistress to stand. "Malazindrotha!" Keika bellowed out.

An energy force radiated out from Keika, billowing out her skirt and flinging her black mane back from her body. The energy struck all of the Senshi and flung them back from her. The five Senshi landed on the other side of the room and landed hard. They tried to pull themselves up as Keika gathered herself. The dark woman took three steps toward them.

"You five have more than earned my wrath!" Keika seethed. "The only thing that has saved you so far is that you number more than even my familiar can poison at a time! But do not think for a moment that you are saved!"

Reaching over to the shelf of bottles, Keika grabbed a green-tinted container. The liquid inside instantly began to bubble the moment the bottle made contact with her skin. In one grand gesture, Keika raised the bottle up over her head.

"Begone forever from my sight!" Keika roared. And she flung the bottle at them.

"Silence Wall!" Saturn shouted desperately. The bottle struck the force shield and exploded, filling the area with dense black smoke. It took a full minute for the thick cloud to dissipate. When it finally did, there was nothing left on the floor but a black scorch mark radiating out from the center like a star.

Keika smiled in satisfaction.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Marooned

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 7: Marooned  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

In a private room in the infirmary of Crystal Tokyo's Crystal Palace, a young princess slept unmoving save for the rise and fall of her chest. Her pink hair framed her fair face on both sides and tried to make a somber image that much more rosy. Above her, vital sign holograms registered her respiration, her blood pressure, heart beat, temperature and brain wave patterns for any who understood the readings and wished to look. Periodically a robot arm would extend and spray a short burst of mist onto the skin along the neck over the aorta, a mist which would be absorbed through the skin and into the blood stream.

Standing by the door to the room was Dr. Ami Mizuno. Theoretically she was there to monitor the patient for signs of a deteriorating condition and render any immediate medical attention necessary. In truth she was monitoring both the patient and the woman who sat next to her. For Rei Hino hadn't moved from her side since Sailor Moon had been brought to the infirmary. Normally Ami would have shooed her away long ago, but Rei was the only thing keeping a demonic snake's venom from spreading further in Sailor Moon's body and killing her. And she just didn't have the heart to do it, knowing how much Sailor Moon meant to Rei.

Unaccountably both women heard the gurgle of an infant. Turning to the door, they found Queen Serenity standing there with little Mamoko in her arms. The Queen's face was staring at the picture of her comatose older daughter and tears were welling in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" Ami asked.

"Like my world is about to crumble," Serenity whispered hoarsely.

"She meant physically," Rei said, her response muted. "We kind of guessed your emotional state."

"I feel tired," Serenity sighed. "But I'm well enough to walk. Luna filled me in on everything. And please don't lecture me about what I did."

"No lectures," Rei told her. "You did what you had to do."

"Ami-Chan, could you hold Mamoko?" the Queen requested. She handed the infant off to Ami and glided over to her other daughter's bedside. Serenity reached out and lightly brushed Sailor Moon's cheek, then pulled her hand back. "Oh, Rei-Chan, I feel it. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Nothing more than I've already done," Rei responded. "Snake familiar magic can be a particularly tenacious form of magic, especially if both the sorcerer and the demon familiar are strong spiritually. I've arrested it, but I can't cure her."

"Maybe I need to try," Serenity said.

"That wouldn't be a wise course of action, Serenity," Ami advised her.

"Ami-Chan, you know me better than this," Serenity responded with mild irritation, which for her was a severe reaction.

"Serenity, you can't just think of Sailor Moon," Ami argued. "Judging from the brief scan I took just now, I can see you're still physically weak and run down. To push yourself to the point you might have to push yourself to is a huge risk in your condition. Are you willing to leave Mamoko without a mother this early in her life?" Serenity looked at her, hurt. "You have to think of these things, Serenity. Sailor Moon is in no immediate danger. My recommendation would be for you to continue to build your strength. Wait to see if Endymion and the others are able to find the person who did this and get this - - spell - - released. If the situation changes, then you can try."

"It makes sense, Serenity," Rei added. "Something will have to change eventually, because I can't hold this demon back forever and I don't have to power to banish it. But there's time for you to rest and regain your strength."

"As if I'll be able to rest with her like this," Serenity murmured.

"There's all sorts of rest, Serenity," Ami said, nodding to the other chair in the room. "As long as you're not exerting yourself, I'll be satisfied."

Relenting, Serenity pulled the chair up to the other side of Sailor Moon's bed. She sat down and took Mamoko from Ami. As she cradled her second daughter to her breast, the Queen stared forlornly at her first daughter, watching the young woman's chest rise and fall.

"Rei," Serenity said. "Maybe I could funnel some of the crystal energy into you," she offered, "so you could kick that horrible snake thing out of her."

"That was my thinking, Serenity," Rei nodded, touching the sutra on Sailor Moon's chest to keep it infused with spirit energy. "But when you're rested. I don't want to do this half way."

* * *

Everything around them was white. There was no up or down, no left or right, no forward or back. There was only five Senshi inside of a force field bubble. Everyone looked around curiously when they realized that they were no longer in Ploutos - - all except Sailor Saturn, who was maintaining the force bubble.

"What happened?" Juno asked. "Are we dead?"

"Last thing I remember, that witch Keika threw something at us," Vesta noted.

"Pallas can't hear any thoughts!" Pallas exclaimed. "Only from all of you! Pallas always hears thoughts! Sensei had to teach her to tune them out!" She turned urgently to Vesta. "Vesta, what's happening?"

"OK, just calm down," Ceres said, as much for herself as for the others. "Think this through logically."

"Keika threw something at us," Saturn mumbled, trying to speak and not lose concentration on the force bubble. "Probably a potion of some sort. She was probably trying to destroy us, but only managed to send us here."

"Wherever 'here' is," Juno added. "Is this some sort of limbo where sorcerers send people to die?"

"And the only thing keeping whatever it is out there from killing us is Saturn's Silence Wall," Ceres finished the thought.

"We gotta get out of here!" Vesta proclaimed.

"No joke," Juno responded. Then she coughed. "Hey, does it seem stale in here?"

"We're using up the air in the force bubble," Ceres said, chilled. Reaching into a pouch on her costume, Ceres produced some seeds and dropped them onto the bottom of the force bubble. "Floral Stimulation!" she said.

Instantly the bubble was filled with dozens of large leaf plants crowding around everyone. Ceres, Juno and Vesta were squeezed together on one side of the bubble, while Saturn and Pallas were pressed against the other side.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" bellowed Vesta.

"Moron! Plants metabolize carbon dioxide through their leaves and expel oxygen through photosynthesis," Ceres snapped. "These are philodendrons. They have big leaves. But they need light for photosynthesis to engage. Do something useful and change into something that can give off large amounts of light."

Vesta thought a moment. "Fauna Combination - - Firefly Gorilla!"

As Saturn smiled to herself at the irony, Vesta transformed into a firefly roughly five and a half feet tall. Engaging the chemical process in her abdomen, Vesta emitted a blinding light. Everyone else had to close their eyes and turn away.

"Hey, isn't she going to burn us?" Juno exclaimed. "Hey, there's no heat!"

"Firefly light don't give off heat," Vesta assured her. "It's chemical light, not combustion light."

"Vesta sounding scientific. Will wonders never cease," Ceres commented. And moments later, the atmosphere began to grow more breathable.

"OK, I'm guessing this isn't going to last forever," Juno ventured.

"No, without soil and water, the philodendrons will wither eventually," Ceres replied.

"And I can't - - hold this - - for very long," Saturn groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You saved us so far," Juno assured her. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Pallas has been calling with her head for help," Pallas reported. "But nobody has answered her back."

"Suppose we could use Sailor Teleport?" Vesta asked.

"Can we teleport without Saturn's energy?" Juno wondered. "It was tough enough without Sailor Moon. And I don't know if Saturn can help teleport and keep the Silence Wall going."

"I'm willing to try," Saturn grunted out. The strain was becoming evident on her face. "I can't hold this much longer."

Ceres thought while everyone except Saturn looked at her. As de facto leader in Sailor Moon's absence, the decision was hers. But it was a tough decision. If they tried and failed, the Silence Wall would probably collapse and they would probably die in the strange limbo they were in. It might even collapse while they were trying. But if they didn't try, Saturn's wall would fail eventually due to her prolonged exertion or her lingering heart condition.

"It may be our only shot," Juno prodded her. She knew how much death frightened and intimidated Ceres and figured her sister needed that final nudge.

"All right," Ceres said. "Everybody join hands. Saturn, give us whatever you can, but your number one priority has to be maintaining the integrity of the Silence Wall." She reached over and grasped one of Vesta the firefly's legs. "Ew!" she exclaimed, then cleared her mind. "We're teleporting back to that river bank on Ploutos."

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all yelled. Energy began swirling around them. But immediately everyone could tell that the energy field was weaker than normal. As it continued to swirl, the feeling began to grow that it wouldn't be enough to teleport them. Then Juno got an idea.

"Come on, Saturn," she said. "Sailor Moon is counting on us."

Everyone heard Saturn suck in air. Energy surged through the field. The field enveloped the five Senshi and the plants that were sustaining their lives. There was a loud pop and suddenly the Silence Wall disappeared.

Two boys were on the river bank outside of the city-realm of Ploutos, skipping rocks across the surface of the water. Then, to their left, the air began to spin. As it reached cyclonic speeds, the two boys turned and ran for home as fast as they could. As such, they missed the cyclone dissipating and revealing four young women in Senshi fukus, a five and a half foot firefly and a small jungle of philodendrons.

"WE DID IT!" squealed Pallas.

"Ohh!" Saturn groaned and flopped onto her back. "I'm going to have a heart attack. I just know it."

"No, Miss Saturn-Ma'am, you just think you are," Pallas assured her.

"Nice going," Vesta murmured to Juno as she changed form. "That 'Sailor Moon' crack did the job."

"She's the center on this team with Sailor Moon out," Juno smiled. "I figured she needed a little extra incentive to get the kick past the goalie." She turned to Ceres. "You going to give your philodendrons a reward and let them take root?"

"I shouldn't. It can be dangerous to establish a plant in an area it isn't native to," Ceres fussed. Then she caressed one of the plants. "But they were good boys. They might even like it here."

"So now we go back and rip that Keika a new one?" Vesta asked, though it sounded more like a demand than a question.

"And get our heads handed to us again?" Juno countered. "We have to approach this a different way."

"Assuming she doesn't already know we're back," Saturn warned, her voice betraying her immense fatigue.

"We have to assume she does," Ceres thought. Everyone stared but Pallas, who seemed surprised. "Pallas, link us all together mentally so Keika can't hear if she is watching."

Pallas nodded and transferred the thought to the others.

"What we need is a feint," Ceres thought. "Some of us have to attack her head on while the rest flank her and surprise her - - try to knock her out."

"I'll attack," Vesta immediately volunteered.

"Figured you would," Ceres responded. "Saturn, you join her. Your attacks don't lend themselves to knocking her out and you might just be able to keep someone from being killed. Juno, you and Pallas flank her and try to put her out. I'll play it by ear. If you need help putting her out, I'll help you. Otherwise I'll join Vesta and Saturn."

"Sounds like a plan," Juno thought. "Um, did we ever figure out where she lived?"

Pallas suddenly looked nauseous. "Pallas knows. She can sense the scary snake now. She'll lead you."

It was a quaint, rustic little cottage just up the river from where they had landed and on the edge of the city. The domicile itself was a stark departure in size and design from the modern and majestic design of the sprawling city near by. From cover just up the road, concealed by some decorative gardens next to a towering building, five Senshi crept up on it.

"She's in there," Pallas pointed to the cottage. "At least the scary snake is there."

"Then she's probably there, too," Ceres judged. "I doubt she'd go anywhere without her snake familiar." Ceres glanced around. "Funny how the style of this place doesn't match the rest of the city. Do you suppose she just found it or she conjured it up with one of her potions? And what exactly is this realm a haven for besides commercial profit?"

"Who cares?" huffed Vesta.

"Could you please turn into something that doesn't talk," Ceres shot back. Meanwhile Juno was looking at Saturn with some concern.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Juno asked her. "You're looking a little ragged around the edges." Ceres and Pallas glanced back at her with concern.

"I'll be fine," Saturn responded quietly.

"Don't push yourself," Juno began.

"It's not important!" Saturn cut her off. "Saving Sailor Moon is the important thing. That's what we have to be worried about. That's our job."

"Well, yeah," Juno replied. "But I was kind of hoping that we all come back from this mission in one piece. And I think Usa would hope for that, too."

Saturn looked away. "I'll be fine."

"Then let's get this done and go home," Vesta rumbled. "Best thing we could do would be to see if we can lure Keika out of that place of hers. Out in the open, there's more room to fight in and more chance of Pallas and Juno flanking her. Plus she's away from her potions and stuff."

"Or force her out," Juno added. "And I've got just the way. Aqua Initiation!"

Holding her hands out before her, Juno ground her teeth and twisted her face. Within moments, a huge gusher of water shot up through the roof of the cottage from the ground beneath it. As the gusher intensified in strength and widened in diameter, gravity began shoving back against the top. Torrents of water rained down on the roof of the cottage, slamming against the already damaged boards and thatch. Moments later, Keika was seen fleeing the cottage as parts of it began to cave in around the water gusher.

"There she is! Come on, Saturn!" Vesta exclaimed.

"Remember, Vesta, we need her alive!" Ceres warned.

Vesta grimaced. "Right. Fauna Assimilation - elephant!"

Transforming into a full grown female African elephant, Vesta charged Keika at full speed, her trunk up and her ears wide. Saturn was behind her and to her left, her glaive up and ready to use.

"Go!" Ceres hissed. "Pallas, you take one direction, Juno, you take the other! Try to stay out of sight!"

"You again?" Keika shrieked. "I don't know how you escaped before, but you won't escape again!"

At her signal, the demonic snake familiar rose up from behind her and lunged for Vesta, coiling around the elephant's left foreleg. It's head reared back, baring fangs and preparing to strike. But Vesta countered by intentionally falling on her left side, hoping to crush the familiar under her enormous weight.

Saturn leaped over Vesta's head and landed in front of Keika, a mere four feet separating them. Her glaive's point touched the ground and she silently dared the woman to move.

"You think me helpless?" Keika asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Her hand shot to her bodice and removed a small pouch that had been secreted inside. But in a flash, the blade of the glaive slashed across the field of Keika's vision. And where there had been a pouch, Keika now only held two severed drawstrings. She adjusted her line of sight and saw the pouch sitting balanced on the flat of Saturn's blade. A simple toss sent it flying. Then the point returned, extended ominously at Keika.

"I'm giving you one more chance," Saturn rumbled. "Remove the spell from Sailor Moon."

"Never," Keika replied, the words almost a taunt.

"Azrael's Slumber!" Saturn shouted, slamming the blade of her glaive into the ground. An audible grunt of surprise and pain was ripped from Keika. The sorceress slumped to her knees as Saturn's glaive began leeching energy from her. Her eyes began to recede into her skull. Her skin began to wither. Her black hair became brittle and stringy.

Her snake familiar, who had been searching for Vesta after the Senshi had transformed into an ant to avoid a strike, turned and began slithering back toward her mistress at top speed. To try to stop it from aiding Keika, Vesta transformed again, this time into a mongoose. She lunged and caught the tail of the snake in her mouth, momentarily halting its efforts. The snake turned back and lunged at the mongoose, but Vesta nimbly leaped above the strike and avoided it. The snake turned back to its mistress, but Vesta continued to harass it and prevent it from aiding her.

"I guess Saturn doesn't need us," Juno thought to Pallas.

"Juno, this is wrong!" Pallas suddenly shouted. "Miss Saturn-Ma'am is fighting a picture in her head!"

Alerted by Pallas, the Senshi all stopped. As the illusion of Keika and her snake familiar faded from view, the five looked around to see if they could spot the real Keika. As such, they didn't notice earthen hands emerge from the ground until they had all shot up and clamped onto the wrists and ankles of each Senshi.

It was only then that Keika emerged from her broken cottage with a scowl on her face and murder in her eye.

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Confrontation

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 8: Confrontation  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Alerted by Pallas, the Senshi all stopped. As the illusion of Keika and her snake familiar faded from view, the five looked around to see if they could spot the real Keika. As such, they didn't notice earthen hands emerge from the ground until they had all shot up and clamped onto the wrists and ankles of each Senshi.

It was only then that Keika emerged from her broken cottage with a scowl on her face and murder in her eye.

"I have taken all I am going to take from you five," she seethed, her familiar once again weaving back and forth behind her. "You have insulted me, harassed me, damaged my home...!"

"What about Sailor Moon?" Saturn demanded desperately.

"Silence!" shouted Keika.

"Lift the spell and we'll leave you alone!" Ceres snapped.

"I said SILENCE!" Keika roared. With a wave of her hands, more earthen hands rose up from the ground and clamped over the mouths of the five Senshi. "This ends - - now! Prepare to join your precious Princess in death!"

As the Senshi watched, straining at the earthen hands that held them, Keika cupped her two hands at her stomach. The snake familiar stopped weaving. It's head rose, looking up into the sky. Red energy began to form between the sorceress's two cupped hands. It was small at first, but the energy began to throb and crackle in her hands. The ball expanded, filling the space between her hands. At the center of the swirling, throbbing red ball, a white center could be seen. It grew as the ball grew, pulsing with deadly menace.

"I feel you in my mind," Keika smiled, a ghastly smile of malevolence and evil, "but you won't deter me." Saturn and Juno glanced over at Pallas. They saw the Senshi's eyes clamped shut and her brow knit in mental exertion. "By the crimson energies that flow through the universe and convey the living to the dead, I strike...!"

Suddenly the energy exploded prematurely. Keika was thrown backwards onto the ground. Everyone stared at her in amazement. As she lay flat on her back, everyone could see the midriff of her black gown had been burned away by the backlash of energy and the skin below was lobster red.

And sticking out of the skin over her stomach was the stem of a single red rose.

Straining to see behind them, the five Senshi spotted King Endymion levitating down from the sky. On his right was Sailor Jupiter, while on his left was Sailor Venus. The three landed just behind Saturn. As Venus and Jupiter fanned out, Endymion drew his sword and with a single stroke severed the earthen limbs holding Saturn. Once cleaved from the soil, the hands and arms changed back into dirt and fell away.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Saturn said.

"Free the others," Endymion told her. "I'll handle this from here."

By now Keika had recovered her wits enough to roll up on one elbow. Wordlessly she flung her other arm out and pointed. Her snake familiar launched itself across the space between her and her adversaries, directly at Sailor Venus.

"Whoa! Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus gasped, reacting quickly. The demon serpent was snared in twin chains around its body just below the head. Venus then drew the chains tight. "Hey, Jupe, a little help here!"

"Gotcha. Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter nodded. Electricity formed in her hands, then arced from her hands and leaped to the snake. Venus released her chains as the snake stiffened under the massive electrical assault. Once the current was spent, the snake faded from view. Keika bowed her head.

She raised it again when she saw two armored boots before her. Looking up, she found Endymion towering over her, his sword in his right hand and a rose in his left. Keika looked into his eyes and found no pity for her.

"Do you know who I am?" Keika blustered.

"Yes," Endymion replied. "Do you know who I am? You've lived in Elysian. You should be familiar with Endymion of Earth."

Keika's eyes widened. There was a moment's intimidation.

"It isn't fair," she fumed. "Do you know what I lost? What I gave up? I turned my back on my culture, betrayed my own father - - FOR HIM!" Keika ground her teeth. "And he throws me aside for a child! His eye is swayed by her sugary pink hair and her pretty little girl's face! What do I have now? NOTHING! No home. No family. No title. No children." Keika choked back a sob. "Not even a philandering husband."

"Your quarrel is with your husband," Endymion said coldly, "not my daughter. Reverse the spell."

"Or you'll destroy me?" Keika asked wearily. "I am already destroyed. What more can you do to me besides kill me. It would only be a release."

By now Saturn had freed the others. The five Senshi watched from a short distance, wondering what Endymion would do. Venus and Jupiter watched from the opposite side, wondering what he'd do.

"Or will you kill me?" Keika began to smile. She stared up at him. "I have heard of the protector of Elysian and the consort of Serenity. I have heard that he follows the way of peace that his wife blazes. Will you kill me, o mighty king? Will you betray your wife to save your daughter?"

Endymion stood silently. The longer he did nothing, the more confident Keika grew.

"Maybe he won't," Venus shrugged. Then she gave the sorceress a Cheshire grin. "Maybe we'll just tell your dad where to find you."

Now it was Keika's turn to stand silently. But the fear on her face was far more noticeable than any that had been on Endymion's face.

"You think she's going to cave?" Juno asked the others in a low voice.

"I don't know," Ceres answered. "She's pretty obsessed with her vengeance. I don't think anything short of the threat of death would get her to break the spell. And I don't think either the Queen or the Princess would like him killing her. We may be at a stalemate here."

"Unless Hino-Sensei can find a way to force it out of her," Saturn added. Ceres glanced over at her friend and teammate. Saturn looked pale. She seemed to lean on her glaive. Ceres was about to speak, but she noticed Sailor Venus edging over and deferred to their mentor.

"Hey," Venus leaned in and ventured in her best "big sister" tone. "You feeling OK? You look white as a sheet."

"I'll be fine," Saturn said, averting her eyes the way she always did when confronted with something she didn't want to deal with.

"Hey, don't kid a kidder," Venus persisted. "You're pushing yourself too hard. Don't forget what Ami told you. You're no good to anyone sick in bed, least of all Usa. OK?"

"Yes, Sensei," Saturn mumbled. Then she looked up at Venus with those soulful violet eyes that always made you want to cry. "Is Usa any better?"

"Rei's got her stable," Venus reported. "She and Ami's got her, so the kid doesn't have any choice but to pull through. Don't worry. Rei won't let anything happen to her oldest daughter." Then Venus looked skyward in mock consternation. "Oops. I mean Serenity's oldest daughter."

Saturn didn't laugh, but the joke at Rei's expense did seem to ease her fears a little. Venus eased away and rejoined Jupiter.

"You're terrible, you know that," Jupiter smirked.

"Did I ever tell you about the baby book Rei keeps?" Venus leered.

"Well?" Endymion prodded the sorceress.

"Am I not permitted my vengeance?" howled Keika. She looked away. "Why would I expect you to understand the lot of a woman? Do what you will. Whether I die by your hand or by that of a vengeful father, I will at least carry the satisfaction of my avenged honor to my grave."

Venus eased up next to Endymion. "Maybe Rei can pry it out of her. I know I can't keep a secret around her."

"Or at least she might know how to undo the spell if she gets a look at her and that snake of hers," suggested Jupiter.

"I don't see any other alternatives," Endymion nodded. "Maybe Serenity can even manage to prevail upon her."

"I'll get her ready to travel," Venus said. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

Golden heart-shaped links shot out from the Senshi and wrapped around Keika's torso. Keika flinched at the impact, but said nothing after they bound her.

"Come on, La Bruja, we've got some traveling to do," Venus said, hauling her up to her feet.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish," Jupiter said.

"That was Spanish?" Venus replied blankly.

"Wait!" Pallas exclaimed suddenly. Everybody turned to her except Keika. The Senshi just stared at nothing for a few moments. "We're going to have company," Pallas announced out of the blue. She stared for a few moments more. Then Pallas suddenly pointed at Keika. "It's her daddy!"

Keika's eyes grew to saucers. "No!" she gasped and lurched back, jerking out of the grasp of Sailor Venus. Before anyone could react, Keika turned and started running as if death itself nipped at her heels, still wrapped in Venus's chain.

"I'll get her!" spat Vesta. "Fauna Assimilation - Cheetah!"

Transforming into the speedy African cat, Vesta took off after Keika. Juno and Ceres watched her run down the fleeing sorceress.

"Think she'll bring her back in one piece?" Juno asked.

"Depends on if she resists," Ceres replied.

Without warning, the area was rocked with the rattling sound and the ground-shaking tremor of a massive explosion. Turning to look in the direction of the sound, everyone saw a huge plume of black and orange smoke rising up between the spires of the massive towers in the heart of the city. Overhead, the sky was pockmarked with flying metallic craft. Several more explosions followed the first

"Those craft are bombing the city!" Endymion exclaimed. "It's under attack!"

"It's the Snake Lady's Daddy," Pallas informed them with eerie assurance.

"Is he looking for her?" Jupiter asked.

"Pallas doesn't think so," the diminutive Senshi replied. "Pallas doesn't think he even knows his little girl is here."

"Suppose we stumbled into some sort of border dispute between dream realms?" Venus posed.

"I don't know, yet," Endymion frowned. "But I can't sit idly by and watch people be harmed. Not if I can do anything about it." Pointing up to a cluster of bombs that had just been released by the lead ship, Endymion shouted, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

Golden energy lanced out from the tip of his index finger and shot up toward the cluster at the speed of light. All the ray of energy had to do was touch the outer housing of the lead bomb and it detonated. The detonation caused a chain reaction among the cluster, exploding all of the bombs. The shockwave rattled buildings on the ground and caused several of the airborne ships to lurch away. Two spun out of control and came perilously close to the ground before righting themselves.

Another ship released a cluster of bombs and again Endymion hit it with his golden energy beam. It was the same result: upon contact with the destructive energy, the nearest bomb exploded and set off the rest in the cluster. Another shockwave slammed into the ground, shaking people and buildings alike, and into the ships above, sending them careening wildly.

Turning, as if sensing her, Pallas saw Vesta returning to the group. She had Keika in tow and was forcing the woman along - - and none too gently. For her part, Keika fought to escape, but between the Love Me Chains of Venus and the firm grip of Vesta, her efforts were in vain. Spurred by Pallas, the others looked as well. They could all see that Keika didn't want to be in that particular place at that particular time. Only Pallas knew that it wasn't them the dark sorceress was afraid of.

"What's all the racket?" Vesta inquired as she hustled the struggling Keika to the others. "Sounds like World War Eight!"

"Those ships were bombing the city," Juno nodded to the airborne craft, who were now circling the general position they occupied.

"Let me go!" screeched Keika frantically. "Let me go! He will kill me!"

"And ain't that too bad," Vesta sneered. "We got what we came for. Let's hit the road and get back to the Crystal Palace."

"And abandon these people?" Endymion turned to her questioningly. "Leave them to be bombed into non-existence by these ships?"

"It's none of our business," Vesta replied, never one to back down. "You don't even know why they're being bombed. Maybe those ships had a reason. Anyway, it's none of our business."

"Sailor Vesta," Endymion said with disappointment. "It is the responsibility of people with the power to aid to use that power to help people in need. Now I admit that I don't know what started this conflict. Those dropping the bombs may feel they are the injured party and they may very well be. But mass slaughter is no way to solve a dispute. If it takes all of us to prevent that slaughter until cooler heads prevail, that's what we'll do."

"And meanwhile we just leave Sailor Moon to die?" Vesta snapped.

"Vesta!" Sailor Venus said sharply. She and Jupiter both saw how deep Vesta's words had cut into the king. So had some of the Asteroids. True to her nature, Vesta didn't back down. Her loyalty was to Sailor Moon, not these innocent strangers.

"I am well aware of the situation, Sailor Vesta," King Endymion replied in measured, controlled tones. "Whether you agree or not, it comes down to a choice between the needs of one person versus the needs of many. The greater need must take precedence, no matter how close we might be to that single life. That is what I believe in. I'd like to think my daughter would make that choice, too."

"Hey, look," Jupiter interceded, trying to be peacemaker. "How about you, Venus and I stay here and try to stop this attack while Saturn and the Asteroids take her back to Crystal Tokyo and get her to cure Sailor Moon. It's not the best of both worlds, but it might be the best solution we can hope for."

"Yeah, it's just an invading army," Venus added. "It's not like we're trying to keep Serenity out of the chocolate."

Tension flowed out of Endymion's body. Once again Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter had diffused a situation.

"All right, we'll do that," Endymion nodded. Looking at the Asteroids, he told them, "After you help Usa, let Serenity know where we are if we're overdue."

Working quickly, the Asteroids formed a circle around Keika and joined hands. For her part, Keika didn't fight. It was like she was glad to be going anywhere rather than stay there.

"One of the ships is coming in for a landing," Venus pointed out. "Don't suppose they're landing to tell us it's all a big mistake and they're going to go home."

"Doubt it," Jupiter smirked. "Maybe they want an autograph."

"And me without a laser stylus," Venus grinned.

Just then the air was pierced by a scream of pain. The three whirled and saw Sailor Saturn on her knees, doubled over while the other Senshi hovered around her. Endymion rushed over and knelt down beside her. He felt her forehead and then pressed his first two fingers against her neck.

"Chest hurts," grunted Saturn. "Heart attack?"

"Numbness in your arms?" Endymion asked. She shook her head. "Then I doubt it. It's probably some other kind of cardio-pulmonary strain."

"Happened when," gasped Saturn as Endymion eased her down onto her back, "tried - - teleport."

"Then don't do it," Endymion advised her. He pulled his cloak off and covered her with it. "Is the chest pain continuing?"

"No," Saturn shuddered out. "Feel so weak."

"Your pulse is a little better," Endymion nodded. "You just lay there. We'll try to keep the action away from you."

"But we can't teleport back to Crystal Tokyo without Saturn!" Juno exclaimed.

Endymion looked at nothing for a moment.

"Then Usa'll just have to hang on," he said. The King rose to his feet, turned and went to confront the party of the ship that had landed. Venus and Jupiter glanced at each other, then went to follow him.

"And that's it?" Vesta gasped incredulously.

"We're expendable to protect her," Ceres answered. "I guess everyone is expendable to protect the dream."

Vesta stewed silently. Suddenly Keika tried to jerk away from her. Temper boiling over, Vesta kicked the back of Keika's leg and forced the woman to her knees.

Walking up to meet Endymion was a burly, stocky man with thick, shaggy black hair, a thick, shaggy mustache and dark, penetrating eyes. He wore a leathery blue tunic and weighty blue pants, with brown leather boots and gloves. A thick belt surrounded his waist, from which hung several bludgeon-type weapons, and a leather bandolier crossed from his right shoulder to his left hip. Flanking him on either side were two similarly dressed guards with shaggy brown hair and grim expressions.

"I am King Endymion of Earth," Endymion said to the approaching man. "Whom do I address, please?"

"King Horoque of Yaban'na," the burly man replied and punctuated the statement with a vicious punch to the face that felled Endymion. Instantly his two lieutenants sprang at Venus and Jupiter.

King Horoque walked passed the stunned Endymion and straight to the cowering Keika. Vesta stood her ground. Ceres and Juno stood by ready to defend them, while Pallas knelt next to Saturn. Horoque ignored them all. He looked Keika squarely in the eye.

"Keika," he said, standing over her. "I've finally found you."

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Lives In The Balance

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 9: Lives In The Balance  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"Keika," he said, standing over her. "I've finally found you."

"Yeah, you can have her AFTER we're done with her," Vesta blustered. She knew taking anyone who had just flattened King Endymion was probably more than she could handle. Her street sense told her that a strong enough bluff might get him to back down.

King Horoque turned to Vesta and looked her over. Unimpressed, he silently dismissed her and reached for Keika. The sorceress shrank from him.

"Fauna Assimilation, Grizzly Bear!" Vesta snapped.

Startled, Horoque stepped back and stared to confirm that there was suddenly a six foot tall thick furry brown animal standing on hind legs between him and his daughter. The bear glared at him.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Chief!" Vesta snarled.

Horoque's response was to pull a device from his belt. Vesta lunged for him, but the device expelled four round balls connected by two crossed black cables. The balls wrapped the wires around Vesta, meeting behind her, and discharged an electrical current into the Senshi that was black rather than blue and white. Vesta howled in agony. Unconcerned with her welfare, Horoque lunged around her toward Keika.

"Beautiful Incantation!" Pallas cried, pointing at Vesta. Using her telekinesis, Pallas ripped the electrical snare away from Vesta's body. Freed of the electrical field, Vesta sank to the ground. Juno knelt next to her to see if she was alive.

Meanwhile, Keika let out a squeal of alarm as Horoque's hands clamped onto her upper arms. Effortlessly the King pulled her to her feet and held her at arm's length. Keika clamped her eyes shut and hid her face.

But Horoque pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his body. His head bent down to her shoulder.

"Oh, my little girl," Horoque said with a tenderness that shocked Keika. "How I've missed you."

"You," Keika whispered, for shock had stolen her voice, "do not hate me?" The passionate embrace continued. "But I betrayed you - - stole back the Cloak of Umbra. You vowed . . .!"

"I vowed a great many things in my anger and haste," Horoque said wistfully, pulling Keika back so they could be face to face. "But as the years passed and you were out of my life, I came to realize just how important you were to me. And how foolishly I discarded you from that life. I searched for you, but I didn't know where to look. Please come home, Keika. Yaban'na is a desolate place without you. I will even forgive Na so long as if means you come home."

"Na is dead," Keika hardened. "I killed him myself."

"Even better," Horoque smiled. "I never liked him."

Horoque held up his right hand. It began to glow red. He brought the glowing hand down over the golden links binding Keika. The links melted at his touch, though Keika herself wasn't injured. The pair turned around and found Endymion blocking their path.

"I'm happy you've been reunited with your daughter," Endymion said stonily. "I'd like to be reunited with mine. But for that to happen, your daughter will have to lift the death spell she placed on her. And there's the matter of why you were attacking this city."

"This city has wealth that I desire. What business is it of yours?" Horoque sneered. "As for your daughter. . ."

"She wronged me!" Keika snapped angrily at Endymion. "I told you that before! Accept her fate because I am NOT going to lift her spell!"

"You have your answer," Horoque said gruffly. "Step aside."

Horoque tried to push past him, but Endymion stood firm. His hand pressed to Horoque's chest and halted the man's advance. Then he shoved Horoque back with little effort. Both the Sorcerer King and his daughter seemed surprised by Endymion's show of force. Venus and Jupiter, having dispatched the King's escorts, stood behind and on either side of Endymion.

"Have it your way," Horoque muttered. His hand reached for one of the pouches on his belt. But he exclaimed in pain when the stem of a red rose was suddenly sticking out of the back of his hand. Horoque pulled the hand up to his chest, gripping around the wrist with his other hand. Attempting to remove the rose failed. Horoque glared angrily at Endymion.

"I have no wish to be disagreeable," Endymion said. "But the people of this realm do not deserve to be attacked simply because they have something you want. And my daughter did not deserve to be attacked simply because she was the target of another man's unwanted and unreciprocated advances. Now I believe you're intelligent enough to realize that trying to force your will in this situation will be a long and protracted confrontation that you could very well lose and will certainly suffer from. Undoing the spell and returning in peace to your home would be best - - for everyone."

"So you're Endymion, eh?" Horoque replied. "How little you know of Yaban'na."

As the Asteroids watched the seemingly inevitable confrontation between Endymion and Horoque escalate, Ceres felt a tickle in her brain. She flinched once.

"Pallas? Is that you?" Ceres thought.

"Pallas is sorry. She had to get your attention," Ceres felt Pallas communicate to her mentally. "Miss Saturn-Ma'am wants to tell us something. Go ahead, Miss Saturn-Ma'am."

"This whole staring contest is going to take too long," Saturn thought to all of the Asteroids, her message relayed by Pallas. "Sailor Moon may not have that much time. We need to do something now."

"I'm all for it, but what?" Vesta thought into the group connection.

"We find a way to separate Keika from her father," Saturn thought to them, "then teleport her back to Earth. And it has to be quick, before King Horoque can act."

"Last time we tried to teleport, you almost stroked out on us," Ceres thought to her.

"I can do it this time," Saturn thought back.

"Uh huh."

"I can," Saturn maintained. "Please, we have to try! We have to save Sailor Moon!"

"At the expense of you?" Ceres argued.

"I'm all right! I can do it!"

"And you wouldn't be just saying that to get us to try, would you?" Ceres asked.

When Saturn didn't respond, the Asteroids all glanced at her. She was sitting on the ground, Endymion's cloak clutched to her chin. She wouldn't look at anyone. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Look, Saturn, we want to save her, too," Juno thought to them.

"I'll do it myself if I have to!" Saturn thought exclaimed.

"Yeah, that'll REALLY help," Ceres responded.

"We got to do something, Ceres," Vesta thought. Ceres sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Ceres thought. "Oh, I can't wait for Sailor Moon to be leader again! Fine, we'll try. Here's what I need everybody to do."

Meanwhile, Endymion and Horoque continued to stare each other down. Finally Horoque emitted a disgusted sound.

"Fine," he scowled. "I'll withdraw from Ploutos. It's not like they're going anywhere." His jaw hardened. "But I'll not force my daughter to do anything she doesn't want to do. Her happiness is more important to me right now than yours. And let me warn you that any attempt to force the issue will be just as costly and protracted an effort as you predicted for me. You may win, Endymion, but you'll pay dearly for that victory."

"Fiery Incantation!" Pallas shouted suddenly.

A wall of fire shot up between King Horoque and Keika. Startled, both parties fell back from the heat and flame of the inferno as the fire licked eight feet into the air. Keika stumbled back directly into Vesta's grip. The Senshi caught her with an arm around her throat, then wrestled the woman to the ground with relish even as the other Senshi were converging on them. Immediately the five Senshi joined hands. The four Asteroids glanced nervously at Sailor Saturn. She silently, doggedly nodded, even though she seemed pale and drawn.

"Sailor Teleport!" the five shouted. Instantly wind and dust began to swirl around them. Seeing what they were doing, Horoque tried to reach them before they disappeared. But the whirlwind reached a crescendo and when it died away, Horoque found himself grasping for air.

"May the gods be with you girls," Jupiter whispered.

"So that's your game!" Horoque bellowed, whirling on Endymion. "Keep me occupied while your minions strike from behind! And what will the ransom be for my daughter's safe return?"

"No ransom," Endymion replied. "She'll be gladly returned when she's lifted the spell from my daughter."

"Hmph!" sneered Horoque. "You'll have better luck drawing tears from a stone statue than trying to bend the will of my daughter to yours. Save yourself the grief and return her to me now."

"Get on your ships and return to your world, King Horoque," Endymion calmly advised him.

The two men stared at each other.

"Very well. I'll find her myself. I found her once," Horoque frowned. "But know that you've made an enemy this day, King Endymion of Earth."

"If we're enemies, King Horoque," Endymion replied, "it's your doing, not mine. I'm always willing to talk."

Contemptuously, Horoque turned and boarded his vessel, his two guards scurrying after him. Endymion, Venus and Jupiter watched the ship rise into the air, join its fleet, and jet away.

"Think he'll be back?" Jupiter asked.

"Maybe one day, when his avarice gets the better of his judgment," Endymion sighed. "I can't concern myself with that right now. We have to get back to the palace."

"In case Keika needs more 'persuasion'?" Venus asked.

* * *

At the outer columns of the Temple of Elysian, Candide leaned against a column and watched her son, Helios. He still knelt before the altar, his eyes closed and his white hair falling back from his head to his shoulders. For the ceremony, Helios had discarded his tunic. The shafts of light that filtered into the temple between the columns cast his lean, hard, masculine body in an unusual collage of light and shadow. His arms were extended forward and down, his hands resting on his knees. The cloak had fallen away from his shoulders and rested behind him.

On his right side knelt Ravonna. Her head was bent upward, thick blonde locks cascading down her back, her chest thrust out as it rose and fell rapidly. Her diaphanous white gown gathered at the waist, strained at the chest and ended mid-thigh. On his left was Fish Eye, his green hair tumbling down between his shoulder blades, his arms out slightly from his hips, his head tilted back in concentration. His diaphanous white gown was gathered similarly to Ravonna, though it was far looser through the chest.

The two temple maidens projected energy to Helios, to keep him alive through ten days without food or water. Physically, they were a single pool of life spirit that sustained their corporeal forms at bare minimum of life. Through this, they could allow Helios's consciousness to expand, to touch all of the Dreamscape and reconnect with each aspect of the vast collective.

As Candide watched, her heart was heavy. Though this ritual was necessary for Helios to perform periodically so he could remain guardian of pleasant dreams, it was still an ordeal. She remembered all the times she underwent it. While it was a necessary suffering that she and her line endured, it was still suffering and she was still a mother.

And heavy, too, was her heart for what Princess Usagi endured. Through her power, Candide knew some of what the Princess suffered. And she knew of the confrontations Endymion had encountered in Ploutos, the realm of the Dreamscape that represented ambition and invention, against King Horoque of Yaban'na, the realm of the Dreamscape that represented boldness and desire. She knew how perilously Princess Usagi hung and how desperately her father and her friends tried to save her. Would that she could aid them.

Candide glanced at Helios again. Though she adored Princess Usagi, Candide longed to aid in the efforts for the sake of her son most of all. If she dared, she would wake him this very minute and tell him what had happened. And together they would invade the dreams of Keika and give her no peace until she relented and did what was right and proper. But she didn't dare. The Dreamscape was far too important. Much more important than the feelings of any one being, no matter how close that being was to her heart.

A tear trickled down Candide's cheek. "Oh my son," Candide whispered, "I pray that the light of your life will still be there when you awake. I fear for you should she be taken." Her chest heaved. "But I fear even more should she be taken from you before you awake and can at least say farewell."

* * *

As Helios glided through the vast ethereal landscapes of the Dreamscape, touching and communing with each facet of an area, he sensed a sudden loneliness coloring his mood. Though he could feel the energy pouring from Ravonna and Fish Eye, facts that told him he wasn't alone and cut off from reality, the sense of isolation was still there and he couldn't shake it.

"Perhaps it is because I am in the limbo that is non-conscious thought," he mused.

His hand reached out and skimmed along the pool of nothing beneath him. To him, it seemed black and purple, like a giant bruise, and almost glass-like, as a pond on a moonless night. This was a small corner of the Dreamscape, just off of the Nightmare Realm, where beings went when they were drugged or brain-dead or otherwise afflicted. It was a place where few dreams occurred, and was thus a dank and depressing place. But it was a necessary place, for it was a place where the minds of the living sought refuge to recover and hopefully renew their dream light.

The pool felt cold and alien to his touch. His first reaction was to withdraw his hand, but Helios persisted. His spirit self had purposefully traveled to the darker realms first, to deal with them and get them out of the way. He decided when he entered the ritual that when he emerged and was once more reunited with his precious Maiden that his mood wouldn't be burdened by the depressing horrors of places like the Nightmare Realm. And besides, he rationalized that the sensations he was feeling was his mind assigning expected sensations to what he touched. They were no more real than anything in the Dreamscape.

To his right, Helios noticed a peculiar glow. It wasn't something one usually expected in the Limbo of Non-consciousness. Perhaps it was some unfortunate with an unusually strong dream light who had been struck down in reality. Since he had no assigned path through the Limbo, Helios turned to it and glided forward as his hand skimmed the dark glass below. As he neared, though, a sense of foreboding began to birth within him, for the light seemed more and more familiar. He wanted to dismiss it as another trick inspired by the effect the realm was having on his emotions. The closer he got, though, the more he realized that he couldn't dismiss it.

"Maiden!" Helios gasped.

Inside the glow of her dream light, a mental manifestation of Usa floated limp and vacant. She was naked save for the huge serpent wrapped around her body. The serpent's head leaned forward, its fangs bared and ready to strike. All that held it back were Usa's two hands, on fire and unconsciously wrapped around the snake's throat. She gave no reaction to Helios's exclamation, not even that she'd heard it. Her expression was completely vacant, her eyes closed. Only her burning hands, valiantly holding back the snake coiled around her, gave any clue that she was even alive.

Desperately Helios lunged for the snake. But his hand passed through it. He reached over and grasped Usa's shoulder. Her flesh was solid to him, but cool and unearthly. Helios shook her, trying to rouse her. The snake responded by coiling more tightly around her body.

"You have no power here, Dream Guardian," the snake hissed, glancing back at him. "I am not bound by your rules in this place, nor is my prey."

"Perhaps you are not. As to having no power here," Helios replied grimly, "We shall see, demon." With that, the horn on his forehead began to glow.

* * *

Endymion, his cloak spread to allow Venus and Jupiter to levitate along with him, approached the aeropad atop the Crystal Palace. Resisting the urge he felt to hurry, the monarch gently set himself and his two traveling companions down on the solid surface. Once firmly on the pad, he raced for the door and the infirmary, Jupiter and Venus at his heels.

"Endymion," Serenity said as she embraced the King upon his entry into the room. The Queen had naturally sensed his approach. Endymion took a moment to hug the love of his life, then looked past her to the sensory bed where his daughter lay.

"So, how is she?" Jupiter asked, peering around the couple from one side. Venus peered around the other side.

"Unchanged," Ami replied. "From a medical standpoint, her condition is critical but stable. From a metaphysical standpoint, Rei continues to keep the snake entity at bay. It can't finish killing Sailor Moon, but Rei still can't expel it."

"Where are the Asteroids?" Endymion asked.

"Endymion, weren't they with you?" Serenity asked.

"We found Keika, the sorceress who used the snake familiar spell against Usa," Endymion informed her. "The Asteroids had captured her and managed to teleport her away from where she was hiding. Didn't they arrive here?"

"Computer!" Ami said quickly. "Location of Asteroid Senshi!"

"Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta are not in the palace," came the electronic reply.

"Location of Sailor Saturn!"

"Sailor Saturn is not in the palace."

"Scan for alternate identities!"

"Cere, Hotaru, Jun, Palla-Palla, and Ves are not in the palace."

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Saturn was having problems," Venus reasoned. "Suppose they tried to teleport and came up short?"

"What sort of problems?" Serenity fretted.

"Saturn had a cardiac incident during the mission," Endymion informed them. "It wasn't a full blown attack, but it was enough to interfere with her powers."

"Knowing that, I think Venus's scenario is quite likely," Ami surmised. "The question now becomes where are they and how much difficulty is Sailor Saturn in?"

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Despair

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 10: Despair  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

It took a moment for Ceres to refocus her senses. The Senshi had been in the midst of teleport, ferrying the sorceress Keika back to the Crystal Palace. Then there was a moment of black and a hard impact with something. The teleport bubble had dissipated.

"Where have you taken me?" demanded Keika. Ceres grimaced at the shrill voice and squinted at her. "If this is Earth, this is not the Earth I have heard tales of! I warn you, I am not without defense!"

"Aw, shut up!" Ceres heard Vesta snap.

Using her hand, Cere felt a smooth, hard surface beneath her. But when she glanced down, there was nothing but a gray mass. Looking up, everything around them was varying shades of gray, the surface darker than the atmosphere around them. Whatever this place was, it was the dullest, bleakest place she could ever remember being in. There were no plants, no features to the landscape, no features to anything. Cere instantly felt depressed. Then she thought: maybe that was the feature of wherever they were.

She took a moment to look around. Keika was in front of her, glaring silent accusations at her and Vesta. Vesta was on her right, glaring right back. God, she so didn't want to have to break up a fight between them. Juno was on her left, recovering her wits as well.

"Vesta! Ceres!" screeched Sailor Pallas. "Miss Saturn-Ma'am is hurt!"

Saturn was laying face down between Juno and Pallas. Her glaive lay on the bleak gray surface next to a limp hand.

"Is she dead?" Juno asked fearfully.

"Let's not assume the worst," Ceres sighed. She had scooted over and was gently turning Saturn over onto her back. "No, she's still breathing. But I don't like the way she looks."

"You suppose that's why we crashed out of the teleport warp?"

"Probably," Ceres replied. "Take out Saturn's power quotient and . . ." Ceres stopped when she sensed a presence next to her. Glancing to her right, she found Keika peering down at Saturn.

"Yes, this one is your most powerful comrade," Keika said, studying Saturn. "I sensed this in our confrontations."

"WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Vesta roared. She grabbed Keika by the collar and jerked her away. The sorceress landed awkwardly on her bottom.

"I'm TRYING to tend to her, you SAVAGE!" Keika snarled back. "I have some small ability with healing spells and potions! You pick that up as a sorceress! Why, do any of YOU know how to help her?"

"And why do YOU suddenly want to help?" Juno asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm not a fool," Keika replied aloofly. "I don't have the components with me to weave a transport spell, so if I'm to escape this - - wherever this hellish place is - - I'm going to need you four to take me." She nodded to Saturn. "And you four apparently need her."

Ceres and Juno exchanged glances. It made sense.

"It looks like her heart. She's breathing, at least," Keika persisted. "Maybe I can help keep her that way."

Ceres expelled a breath. "OK. Go ahead and try to help her. Vesta, watch her."

"Like a hawk," Vesta replied.

"Pallas, see if you can make mental contact with Saturn," Ceres told her. Immediately Pallas set about concentrating.

"She is very pale," Keika judged, her tapered fingers probing around Saturn's face and neck. "Cool to the touch."

Keika closed her eyes. Within seconds, her snake familiar appeared, slithering over her shoulder from inside the back of her dress.

"HEY!" Vesta exclaimed. The others also reacted.

"Calm yourselves. I did not summon him to attack," Keika frowned. She extended the palm of her right hand up to the snake's mouth. The serpent opened it gently and pressed its fangs to her palm, taking care not to puncture the skin. It deposited two single drops of venom onto her palm. Keika brought it down and massaged the venom into Saturn's chest while mumbling some arcane words.

"Oh!" Pallas gasped. "It's OK. Miss Keika-ma'am is using the spit from the scary snake to slow down Miss Saturn-ma'am's heart beat. Pallas heard it with her head."

"She's straining too hard for oxygen, over-exerting the heart," Keika added distantly. "This will give her a chance to recover." She scowled and her body slumped. "Perhaps I could do more if I only had the tools."

"What do you need?" Ceres asked.

"Some Hawthorn or Arjuna," Keika said, eyeing Ceres curiously. "I'd even take ginger, but it wouldn't be as effective."

"Is that all?" Ceres smiled. Keika watched Ceres remove a seed from a pouch on her uniform. "Floral Stimulation."

In moments her palm held Hawthorn herb. Keika's eyebrow cocked.

"My compliments to your sorcery," Keika muttered, taking the herb. She rubbed it between her hands, mumbling an incantation, then wiped her hands over both sides of Saturn's neck. For good measure, she made a vertical mark on Saturn's forehead with her thumb. Then she sat back.

"What now?" Juno asked.

"Now we wait," Keika answered. "If the venom and the Hawthorn have the desired effect, her heart rate will slow and her veins will dilate, allowing more oxygen to get to her vital organs. Thus she will regain her strength." Keika glanced around. "And then we may be quit of this hideously depressing place."

"And if it doesn't?" Juno followed up.

Keika grew very sober. "Then we may all very well die in this place."

* * *

"I am searching the dream realms, King Endymion," Candide transmitted through her mental contact with the Monarch of Crystal Tokyo. "If they are here, I will find them. But the Dreamscape is vast - - and I have - - other concerns as well. It may take some time."

"Any help you can give us, Lady Candide," Endymion thought back.

"How fares the Princess?"

"She's actually slightly improved. It's almost like something is helping her gain more strength to fight back."

"Or someone, perhaps," Candide thought back. Endymion could almost sense her smiling. "I shall contact you if I have news."

Endymion let the connection sever and returned his consciousness to the infirmary room where he, his wife, Rei and Ami, all watched over the comatose Sailor Moon.

"Anything?" Serenity asked. Little Mamoko was nestled against her breast.

"She's looking," Endymion replied.

Suddenly Rei's head snapped up. Everyone in the room looked at her, wondering what caused the reaction. The priest's head turned and looked squarely at Serenity.

"You've been funneling crystal energy into me," Rei stated. "Reinforcing the sutra with your own spiritual energy."

"I must be getting better at it," Serenity grinned. "You just now noticed."

"Serenity."

"Don't - - say it," the Queen commanded. "We have to do something. I don't know how much longer I can take this - - watching her lie there..."

"Serenity, endangering your health," Ami began.

"It doesn't matter," Serenity said flatly. "It has to be done."

"We may not have a choice, Ami," Rei sighed. "I've done all I can. I can't expel this snake demon. All I'm doing is holding it back, and the longer this takes, the more my spiritual energy begins to wane."

"Can Serenity safely 'wish' it away?" Ami asked.

"I wouldn't advise it. Serenity doesn't understand the spiritual aspects of exorcizing a demon. She might accidentally cause permanent damage to Muffin - - Sailor Moon." She straightened up in her chair. "I can guide her power, though. Perform the exorcism safely."

"What do I have to do?" Serenity asked.

"What you've been doing," Rei told her. "You just don't have to try to be sneaky now." She extended her hand to the Queen. "Take my hand. It'll help us connect more securely."

"Endymion, could you hold Mamoko please?" the Queen requested, handing off the infant to her husband. She grasped Rei's left hand with her right. The priest immediately sucked in air.

"No matter how many times I do this, I'm never ready for the surge of spiritual energy," Rei exhaled. "All right, snake demon. Resist me now."

As Rei closed her eyes, Serenity followed suit at the same moment. Immediately Ami moved in, brandishing her medical scanner. Immediately she was struck by how similar the brain wave patterns for Serenity and Rei were. She noticed Endymion watching her.

"I want to make certain both Serenity and Rei don't endanger themselves," she explained, trying not to sound worried. Endymion nodded.

* * *

The Asteroids and Keika the sorceress sat and watched and waited for some sign from Saturn that she was recovering. Juno noticed that Pallas was still attempting to telepathically contact her. She scooted over next to the Senshi.

"Any luck, Pallas?" Juno asked.

"Dëshpërim," Pallas replied distantly, still in her telepathic trance.

"Huh?" Vesta replied, walking over and kneeling down next to her.

"Does she talk in tongues?" Keika asked.

"It's the name of this place," Pallas said softly.

"Do you know where it is?" Juno asked her.

"Dëshpërim is part of the Dreamscape," Pallas answered. To the other Asteroids, it was like she wasn't initiating the conversation. It was like she was serving as a conduit. "It's the place where people go when they dream of losing all hope."

"Then the decor fits right in," Ceres murmured, glancing around.

"How does she know this?" demanded Keika.

"She just does," Ceres explained. "I learned a long time ago not to think too hard about it."

"Does it know a way to get back to Earth?" Vesta asked Pallas. "Or maybe back to Elysian?"

"Why?" Pallas asked, still in her telepathic trance. "You'll never get back. It's hopeless. Why try?"

"Pallas!" Vesta exclaimed. She grabbed the Senshi by the shoulders and shook her. "PALLAS!"

Pallas opened her eyes. She stared at Vesta for a moment as if she didn't know her. Then her eyes sought her lap.

"Pallas couldn't hear Miss Saturn-Ma'am, and she couldn't get her to answer," Pallas said, her brow furrowed. Pallas seemed supremely depressed and embarrassed. The feeling of despair was beginning to creep into everyone.

Ceres noticed Keika had walked away from the group and put her head in her hands as she sat on the smooth surface that could be felt but not seen. After some consideration, Ceres got up.

"Where are you going?" Juno asked surreptitiously.

"It looks like this place is getting to her," Ceres replied. "I thought I'd - - you know - - reach out. Try to keep her going."

"Uh, are you forgetting that she tried to kill us?"

Ceres looked down for a moment. "Maybe she thought she was defending herself. Think about it. How many times has Ves reacted like that when she perceives a threat?"

"Sure she's not just evil?" Juno posed.

"My Dad told me something once," Ceres recalled. "Looking at a dispute from the other party's perspective can often help you solve that dispute. Maybe I'm wasting my time, but I'd like to have her working with us to get home and cure Usa than working against us."

"Good luck," Juno offered. Ceres nodded and cautiously approached their traveling companion. Gingerly she sat down near the woman in the torn black gown.

"I said before that our war has temporarily ceased," grumbled Keika. "Do you still suspect me of treachery?"

"No. I realize that we have to pool our abilities to get out of here, just like you do," Ceres offered. "So you don't have to be any more suspicious of us than we are of you - - in spite of what you did."

Keika glanced at Ceres. Her expression showed her displeasure.

"You just seemed like this place was getting to you," Ceres told her. "We can't give up. It's too important to give up. We have to keep going. For Sailor Moon's sake as well as our own." Keika's expression grew more puzzled.

"How does she rule you, this princess of yours, that makes you so fiercely loyal?" Keika asked. "Is it her you fear or the hand of her father?"

"We're not afraid of her," Ceres responded. "She's our friend. Our lives are better for being around her. And her parents saved us, so we owe it to them to try everything we can to save her. But mostly we want her to keep being a part of our lives."

"Friendship? Love?" Keika snorted. "They're transitory. One day your precious princess will stop being your friend. You'll do something she doesn't like or expect something you can't give - - or else she'll just grow tired of you. And then you'll have nothing." Keika looked away. "Nothing to show for all of your sacrifice."

"Well that kind of depends on the person," Ceres countered gently. "Is that what happened between you and your husband? He just got tired of you?" Keika didn't answer. "You didn't help it along?"

Keika shot an angry glare at her.

"Had he played you before? Or were you just being suspicious?" Ceres inquired. "You knew he went to Sailor Moon's quarters so you had to be watching him somehow, maybe through your sorcery. If you were watching him, that meant you didn't trust him."

"Very clever of you," muttered Keika. "His eye wandered - - a lot. Particularly in recent times. But I never found him with another woman before." She glanced back at Ceres. "Until this time."

"Look, I understand jealousy," Ceres confessed, "and I understand being insecure about where you stand with the man you love. I recently thought my guy was playing around on me and I said some pretty nasty things."

"Was he?"

"Probably not. But I didn't want to trust him. That's kind of the hard part about being in love. You have to trust each other. If you don't have trust, you can kill the love you feel very easily. And you have to show each other that you still care instead of just assuming that the other one knows."

"Trust," Keika mulled the word over. "And if he is actually seeing another on the side?"

"It's the risk you take," Ceres shrugged. "Sure, if he is and you ignore it, he'll probably lose all respect for you - - maybe think he can keep getting away with it. But if you accuse him of it and he isn't, you're just killing any feelings he has for you. Maybe you're even driving him to it."

Keika looked down. She seemed to be showing some signs of remorse.

"You, too, think it wrong that I killed him," Keika asked, "don't you?"

"Yeah. Even when I was fighting with Hiroki, I never thought about killing him," Ceres said. "Besides, we're taught not to. The Queen thinks it's bad and so does the Princess, and if we're going to follow them, we have to believe that, too." Ceres thought for a moment. "But killing's also pretty final. You can't say 'sorry' if it turns out you were wrong. And even if you were right, you don't have the chance to forgive them if they're dead." She glanced surreptitiously at Keika. "So all you're doing by killing someone is soothing your pride or massaging your ego. Unless you're protecting another life. If there's a good reason to do it, I suppose that's it. But I never understood how you could kill somebody you're supposed to love."

"I was taught that the strong survive and the victorious stop at nothing to achieve their goals," Keika responded. "That a wrong is answered swiftly and in kind, else it will embolden your enemy."

"So how victorious do you feel?" Ceres asked.

Keika looked down. Her mouth puckered slightly. Her eyes seemed to sting.

"All I ever wanted," she choked out. "was for him to love me. Just me. Was it so much to ask? Was it so much?" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yes, I feared he would leave me. Yes, I suspected him. Is it my fault? Did I drive him to it?"

"That's something only you can answer," Ceres said. "Look, guys look. It's infuriating, but it's part of being a guy. It doesn't mean they're cheating. I know that now. Now what Na did to Sailor Moon is inexcusable and you've got every right to be mad about it. But I don't know enough to say what brought it on - - if he just got bored or drunk, if he was just a bad guy all along, or if you somehow drove him to it, or if it was all of the above. And the only one who can answer that now is you. He can't speak for himself anymore."

Vesta walked over. She stood about two feet from Keika and Ceres, towering over them both. Since she was in Keika's presence, her demeanor was angry and sullen, but she actually had good news to report.

"Saturn's beginning to stir," Vesta told them. "Figured you two might want to - - check on her."

"Thank you, Keika," Ceres smiled, reaching out and touching Keika on the hand before the woman could withdraw it. The Senshi began to get up, but lingered when Vesta lingered over Keika. For her part, Keika met Vesta's glare with one of her own.

"You came through for her," Vesta said in clipped fashion. The muscles in her jaw bunched as she ground her teeth. "Thanks."

"How it must have pained you to say such a thing," Keika smirked in triumph as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah," Vesta grunted. "Do the same for Sailor Moon and I'll stop thinking about gutting you from the neck down."

"Ves!" snapped Ceres. "Don't mind her. Some of us take longer to learn than others."

"I take no offense," Keika stated. "In some ways, I understand her more than I understand the rest of you."

The three joined Juno and Pallas, who were knelt down beside Saturn. Saturn turned to them as Ceres and Keika knelt on her other side. Her eyes drooped and she seemed so fragile. But her breathing and her color were better.

"Sorry I worried everyone," Saturn exhaled. "Let's try to teleport again. I promise I'll hold my end up."

"You can't. It's much too soon," Keika advised her.

"I can do it!" Saturn protested.

"Grip my hand," Keika said. Saturn tried her best. "You see? Weak as a kitten. If you try to expend your inner being in such a transportation spell, you will destroy yourself and possibly us."

"But," Saturn began, her emotions welling up, "we have to get to Sailor Moon!"

"You are of no use to your princess dead," Keika replied coldly. "And she's probably already died by now anyway."

With that, Saturn turned her head away and began weeping bitterly. "I'm sorry, Usa," she murmured through the tears, "I'm sorry."

And once more Keika felt the venomous stares of the others on her.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. To Save The Princess

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 11: To Save The Princess  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"You are of no use to your princess dead," Keika replied coldly. "And she's probably already died by now anyway."

With that, Saturn turned her head away and began weeping bitterly. "I'm sorry, Usa," she murmured through the tears, "I'm sorry."

And once more Keika felt the venomous stares of the others on her. Within seconds she felt more as the heel of Vesta's boot sent her spinning to the surface of Dëshpërim.

"You had to say it!" fumed Vesta. "You had to just carve her heart out!"

"Did you wish me to lie?" Keika scowled, wiping blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Spare her the awful present, only to allow her to hope and then dash it later? Would you think that a kinder fate?" Keika and Vesta glared at each other, Vesta still on her feet and being restrained by Juno now. "I only speak the truth. My familiar is very efficient. If your princess has not yet succumbed to it, then a great power must be keeping her alive."

"Well if she is dead, then that means we don't have to keep YOU alive anymore!" Vesta raged. "FAUNA ASSIMILATION...!"

"Vesta, no!" Juno shouted, struggling to hold her fellow Senshi back. "We can't do that anymore! It's not what we are!" She paused, struggling with her own emotions. "It's not what she wants us to be."

Some of the fight to escape Juno's grip went out of Vesta. She looked at Juno, determined to hold her back and prevent her sister from letting her temper get the best of her again. She glanced at Pallas and saw the Senshi's fearful, pleading eyes. The rest of the fight went out of her. Vesta went limp long enough for Juno to gently shove her back, The Senshi turned away and everyone knew it was to hide her emotions.

"Damn this world," Vesta choked out. "Damn a world that lets people like you take people like her." She didn't dare face anybody, not like this. For Vesta still operated under the code that emotions like despair and sorrow were signs of weakness. Then she felt a tug on her skirt. Glancing to her left, Vesta found Pallas there.

"It'll be all right, Vesta," Pallas assured her. "Pallas is sure the Princess isn't gone. The Queen wouldn't let her go. The Queen loves her too much."

Vesta sank to her knees and engulfed Pallas in a crushing hug.

"Thanks, Pallas," Vesta said hoarsely. "But there's some things even the Queen can't do."

* * *

As the Limbo of Non-consciousness was not a place used to light, the glow of Helios's crystal horn seemed unnatural. It cast bizarre shadows on the surface of the realm and illuminated the deep, wound-like atmosphere. The light was as out of place as its wielder, Helios of Elysian, his white clothing and hair and his pale complexion a beacon amid the dim, dark violet.

His illumination cast over the other two occupants of that part of the realm: the Princess Usagi and the snake familiar coiled around her and held at bay only by her two hands. Usa's complexion was nearly milk white and her hands had been trembling trying to hold back the snake. Since his intervention, Helios noticed that her grip seemed to firm up around the back of the serpent's head. But since his intervention, the snake had coiled tighter, refusing to give up its prey so easily.

"Helios?" came the faint thought sensed by the Dream Guardian.

"Maiden!" Helios thought back. He waited for a reply, for the thought from her was faint. "Maiden, I am here!"

"Where . . .?" she thought.

"Be of courage, Maiden," Helios encouraged. "You do not struggle alone."

"So," Usa thought, her face blank and still as one in a deep sleep, "hard. Helios, your mission . . ."

"Means nothing," he thought back to her as energy continued to flow. "I will not leave you, Maiden."

"Good," she thought back weakly, her face still emotionless. "That way - - if it wins - - I can at least - - say good-bye."

"I shall not be far behind you, Maiden," Helios thought, keeping this response to himself. Helios could feel the strain of funneling his energy to his love, but he desperately held on. His mission, even his life, meant nothing to him if this demon serpent were allowed to claim his love.

* * *

Back in Dëshpërim, the Asteroids and Keika sat and waited and watched Saturn without trying to put too much silent pressure on her. Time didn't seem to exist in Dëshpërim, so none of them were certain just how long they'd been there. To Vesta, Juno, Ceres and Keika, it seemed like hours or more. Pallas had no concept of time except as measured by a chronometer and with none around, simply sat and stroked Saturn's hair.

Saturn, for her part, had stopped crying and just lay on the surface of the realm, staring off into nothing. To the others, she seemed so broken and depressed. It was not an unexpected reaction, given that the Senshi feared her best friend in the universe was dead. For her part, Juno wondered how much of Saturn's mood was grief and how much was the influence of the realm they were marooned in. She had to admit that she felt things were pretty hopeless right now.

They heard a skirt rustle and noticed Keika get to her feet. The sorceress walked over and knelt down next to Saturn. She extended her hand.

"Grip my hand," Keika requested.

"Leave her alone," grunted Vesta. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I want to test her recovery," bristled Keika. "See if she's strong enough to help us transport out of here."

"What's the point?" Saturn whispered.

"I do not wish to die here!" Keika responded sharply.

"Then you better step back!" Vesta growled through clenched teeth.

"Or you'll what? Kill me?" Keika answered with mocking aggression. "You don't do that anymore, remember?"

"How about I hurt you so bad that you'll wish you were dead?" Vesta answered, her eyes flaring again. "Think I can't?"

"Ves - - stop it," Ceres sighed. Juno noticed how depressed she was becoming. "Are you feeling any stronger, Saturn?"

Keika extended her hand again. After ignoring it for a few moments, Saturn reached up and clasped it.

"Better," Keika nodded. "She's not ready yet. But soon."

"If only I weren't so weak and sickly," Saturn mumbled regretfully.

"You?" scoffed Keika. "Do not confuse failure with weakness, or a slight frame with a sickly nature. I sense the potential of your power. So do they. You are formidable, more so than they are. Just because you are limited, does not mean you are without ability."

"We keep trying to tell her that, but she doesn't want to listen," Juno grinned. Saturn averted her eyes in embarrassment.

"Ooh, look! A birdie!" Pallas suddenly exclaimed.

The concept of a bird being in this desolate nothing was more than the others could credit to reality, particularly when uttered by Pallas. But Ceres spotted it too. A lone white dove was swooping in on them from out of the violet nothing. With a violent flutter of its wings that made Pallas look away momentarily, the bird perched on the blue Senshi's right shoulder. Displaying a comical lack of grace, the dove worked its way around so that it faced the group. Everyone stared at it in amazement. Even Saturn hauled herself up onto her elbow.

"Hello, Miss Dovie-Ma'am," Pallas said to the bird pleasantly. "Are you lost like us?"

"There she goes, talking to animals again," Ceres sighed.

"Why no, young Sailor Pallas," the dove cooed with a high-pitched voice, to the astonishment of all - - save Pallas. "I have been sent by Lady Candide to guide you back to Elysian."

"You are of Elysian?" Keika asked, a note of dread in her voice.

"I am, Princess Keika," the dove told her. Keika grew perceptively nervous. "Do not fear. Lady Candide only wishes to provide safe passage back to Elysian from Dëshpërim. You do not belong here and the longer you tarry here, the worse it will be for all, including Dëshpërim."

"Well, about that," Ceres sighed. "We're not ready to travel quite yet. One of our party is injured . . ."

"Young Sailor Saturn," the dove nodded. "Lady Candide is aware of this. She has given me the power not only to guide you to Elysian, but to help you with your journey. Come, join hands and let us be away."

Everyone stood up. Juno and Ceres moved to help Saturn, but found she was able to get up on her own, though gingerly. The senshi all joined hands in a line, Pallas at one end with the dove on her shoulder, and Ceres on the other. But when Ceres reached for Keika's hand, she found Keika hanging back.

"Join hands, Princess Keika," the dove prodded her. "You cannot stay here."

"Can you just," Keika responded, looking daunted by the prospect, "return me to Yaban'na instead? Even if you have to come back for me?"

"I only know the way to Elysian," the dove told her.

"Then," Keika persisted, "can you leave me in a different part . . ."

"Lady Candide desires no retribution from you," the dove said. "She is Lady Candide. It is not her way."

Ceres reached out and clamped onto Keika's hand. "Besides, you still have a date with Sailor Moon," she said sharply.

Keika averted her eyes sullenly.

The dove spread her wings and began flapping. No one in the group, except perhaps Pallas, expected the dove to lift them off of the surface. But to their astonishment, Pallas began to lift into the air under the dove's influence. Through her hand, Vesta could feel Pallas growing as light as a spring breeze. Then she found her own feet lifting off of the surface. Any sense of weight was gone from her as she floated up into the air.

The process spread through Vesta's hand to Juno, and through Juno to Saturn and to Ceres and finally to Keika. When all six were floating in the air, the dove's wings could then generate enough propulsion to pull them along. Pallas cackled happily and Juno had to admit feeling giddy herself. An old hand at flight, Vesta merely rode in silence. Ceres noticed Saturn shaking her head.

"Saturn?" Ceres asked.

"How is this possible?" Saturn wondered, her brow furrowed.

"It is the dream world," Keika said. "Many things are possible in the dream world that are not possible in your reality."

"If it gets us out quicker, don't question it," Vesta told her.

As the Senshi traveled, the "sky" around them seemed to grow less purple and depressing. The surface below them began to change as well, gradually changing from purple to dark blue and then to dark green. The sky above them mutated from purple to dark blue to a lighter blue. Soon the green below them registered as grass. Trees dotted rolling hills and valleys, crystal blue rivers broke up the sea of green and fed into ponds and lakes. Above them puffy white clouds floated without a care in the invigorating sapphire sky. As they flew, a herd of wild horses ran across a meadow below them.

"Hi, horsies!" Pallas shouted down to them with delight and waved with her free hand. Maybe it was her imagination, but Juno thought one of the horses, a shimmering deep brown stallion with black socks and mane, looked up and acknowledged Pallas.

"Look!" Ceres exclaimed, pointing with her head. "It's the temple! Up ahead!"

It was the temple of Elysian. As they arced in to land, they all could see Lady Candide standing about fifteen yards from the temple. The dove executed a perfect dive and pulled up, allowing each Senshi and their "guest" to gently land on her feet. As Candide approached, Ceres noticed Keika inching back.

"My joy at your safe return knows no bounds," Candide smiled. She extended a hand and the dove perched on it. "And you, Pyterwyll, performed your mission admirably." She stroked the dove's back. "You have my gratitude."

"I thank you, Lady Candide," the dove replied. "Call upon me again should you ever need me." And the dove flapped its wings and flew off.

"Bye, Pretty Dovie!" Pallas waved after her. "And thank you!"

"Forgive me for being brusque," Candide said to the Senshi. "I fear you cannot linger here. Your Princess needs you."

"Then she's alive?" Saturn gasped, her eyes tearing again.

"As best I can tell," Candide responded. "But for much longer, I cannot say. Know that even as we speak, others work to preserve her life. But she needs her friends as well." The temporary Dream Guardian turned to Keika. "You need not fear me, Princess Keika. I seek no retribution from you. Your fate is in hands other than mine. My one stipulation to you is that you may never again reside in Elysian. Such violence as you performed is not our way."

Keika grimaced, stung, and looked down. Then she summoned the courage of her heritage. "I cannot condemn your stipulation as unjust. I thank you for the safe haven you extended to myself and my - - late - - husband. I - - regret repaying your kindness as I did."

Candide nodded her acceptance. She cupped her hands over her chest. To everyone's surprise, a warp appeared over her chest. From the warp came a crystal. It was smaller than the crystal the King, the Queen or Sailor Moon displayed, and was colored much the way Helios's horn was, in that every facet would catch the light and prism a rainbow of color in its reflection. Candide took a deep breath. The crystal flared. When the light dissipated, the Senshi and Keika were gone.

* * *

Inside the infirmary room of Sailor Moon, Rei Hino stood over Sailor Moon's bed. One hand was clasped over a hand of Queen Serenity, the Queen silently sitting at the foot of Sailor Moon's bed, as Rei silently chanted. Hovering as unobtrusively as possible was Ami Mizuno, her medical scanner out and monitoring Sailor Moon, Rei and Queen Serenity. By the virtual reality monitor at the head of the bed, King Endymion watched the read-outs as he cradled his infant daughter. He noticed that the infant squirmed restlessly and had ever since Serenity had linked up with Rei and started trying to drive the snake familiar from Sailor Moon. Poised in the doorway to the room were Makoto Kino and Minako Aino, as well as Luna, Artemis and Diana.

"You think they can do it?" Makoto whispered to her friend.

"If anybody can, they can," Minako responded, never taking her eyes off of things. After a few moments, she nudged Makoto. When Makoto looked, Minako pointed to the sutra on Sailor Moon's chest.

"Am I crazy?" Makoto asked. "Does it look brighter to you?"

"Sure does," Minako grinned hopefully. "I think a certain snake demon is about to get a spiritual butt-kicking."

For confirmation, Makoto glanced at Endymion. When she caught his eye, she silently inquired about Sailor Moon's vitals. Endymion nodded.

"AKURYO TAISAN!" Rei shouted suddenly.

The sutra on Sailor Moon's chest burst into flame and was consumed in moments. Sailor Moon herself was untouched by the flame. Nothing happened. Minako looked at Makoto. The cats wondered silently. Endymion shot Rei a concerned look. But the priest was oblivious to it all, locked in her mental war with the snake familiar.

Then all at once, a spectral image of a huge serpent reared up from Sailor Moon's body. Sailor Moon's chest arched up, while the snake familiar emitted a loud hiss as it bent back. The familiar seemed to be in agony. Endymion turned, shielding Mamoko with his body while drawing a rose from beneath his cloak. The infant began crying. Everyone in the room except for Rei and Serenity tensed for an attack

But there was no need. Immediately the snake burst into flame, combusting before everyone. It shook in silent excruciation, then faded with the flame like a ghost upon the dawn. Sailor Moon sagged back onto the bed and lay peacefully. Immediately Mamoko quieted and nuzzled against Endymion's chest.

"Is it over?" Makoto asked.

"It's over," Rei sighed in fatigue. Serenity's power had flowed back to her, leaving Rei drained.

"All right! Greatest priest of all time!" exclaimed Minako. "Not only does she kick demon butt, but she puts on a show too!"

"Oh, shut up," Rei bristled.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked. The Queen sounded exhausted as well.

"EKG, EEG, MIG, Encephaloscan, all vitals improving rapidly across the board," Endymion said with relief. "She's going to make it."

"I concur," Ami nodded.

"Then," Serenity persisted, "why hasn't she woken up?"

"Give her time to rest, Serenity," Ami advised. "She fought a hard battle just now. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Out of nowhere, a light appeared and grew in intensity until it engulfed the room. Reacting instinctively, Serenity moved to cover and protect Sailor Moon, while Endymion guarded Mamoko and the Senshi prepared to transform. But after the light faded, they found the Asteroid Senshi and a strange dark woman packed into the room. Amid the general confusion, no one noticed Saturn.

But Saturn noticed Sailor Moon, still laying unconscious on her infirmary bed. And it was all too much for the slight Senshi. Lunging for her best friend, Saturn draped her body over Sailor Moon's chest. The Senshi's aura flared violet. Her intent was instantly obvious: She would heal her best friend, even if it meant her own life.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. A Price Too High

TWO WRONGS  
Chapter 12: A Price Too High  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"Saturn, you can't!" Ami shouted, lurching for the violet Senshi. She locked onto Saturn's shoulders and with herculean strength not usually associated with the calm, logical doctor tore Saturn away from the sleeping Sailor Moon. Once out of contact with Sailor Moon, Saturn went limp, held up only by Ami's strength. "I need an anti-grav table and a cardiac resuscitation unit!"

While the others looked on in horror, Serenity acted, levitating Saturn out of Ami's grip and into the air. When the medical attendants arrived with the anti-grav table, the Queen gently set Saturn onto it. Immediately Ami and the med techs pushed the table to an examination room. The Asteroid Senshi scurried to follow, but Ami whirled on them at the door.

"Stay here," she said with authority. "She doesn't need an audience." Serenity watched from the door to Sailor Moon's room.

"It'll be all right," she told the Asteroids. "Saturn is in the best of hands." Turning back into the room, she glided up to her husband. "Endymion, please tell me her noble gesture wasn't a futile one."

"No, it wasn't futile," Endymion replied, examining the virtual reality vital sign monitors displayed over his sleeping daughter. "All of her vitals are up. I'll feel more confident when she wakes up, but once that demon snake was removed, she was out of danger." He sighed and glanced at his wife. "That's the maddening thing. She was recovering. Saturn didn't even need to do that."

"She felt she did," Serenity responded. "I hope she'll be all right." As Serenity gazed anxiously at the departing medical table, the Asteroid Senshi felt compelled to disobey Ami and head out after Saturn. Only Pallas remembered to turn and bow to the Queen before leaving.

The Queen turned to Keika and glided over. Rei got up and stood behind the Queen, just in case. "When will she wake up?"

"When she chooses," Keika said defensively. "If she chooses. I had nothing to do with it. You and your priest ended the curse."

"Then she should be back soon," Serenity smiled to herself. "Although I'm sure she'll wait until the last moment just to aggravate me."

"And what becomes of me?" Keika asked, trying to suppress the hint of fear in her voice. "Do you kill me?"

"Of course not," Endymion told her. "I made a vow to your father to return you to him when my daughter was cured. I intend to honor that vow."

"But," Keika sputtered, "I tried to kill her."

"You were also willing to save her," Serenity smiled. "That counts for something, too."

"Y-you don't know that," Keika said, amazed.

"Don't I? Well, I've been wrong before," Serenity shrugged. Then she looked Keika right in the eye and smiled warmly. "But I don't think I am this time."

Keika just stared after the Queen in total amazement as she returned to her daughter's bedside. This woman had to be either the most powerful practitioner in the known universe or else the most trusting soul ever known.

"A little of both," Rei said, leaning in with a cynical grin.

* * *

In the Limbo of Non-consciousness, the snake familiar had faded from Usa's spirit form like, well, a bad dream. Helios glided up to Usa. His love was still unconscious, but he knew now she was safe. White hair falling into his face and dangling just above hers, Helios reached out and gently caressed the side of her face. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. As they kissed, Usa's spirit form faded away, leaving Helios behind.

"Too close, My Maiden," Helios whispered. "You came far too close this time."

And then the Dream Guardian continued on his way, his hand skimming along the surface of the limbo, his destination the next corner of the Dreamscape.

* * *

After visiting Saturn and being assured that she was under the best care and that she stood a good chance of a full recovery, and after visiting the Princess again and being assured that she was under the best care and that she stood an excellent chance of a full recovery, the Asteroids stopped by the offices of the elder Senshi to debrief. Makoto and Minako heard and recorded the details of the entire mission from the incident in Elysian to their appearance in the infirmary. The two elders complimented the Asteroids on their teamwork, ingenuity and actions under stress. The four girls were released and headed back to their quarters at a leisurely pace.

"Still can't believe they just let that Keika woman go," grumbled Ves. "She tried to kill the Princess, for God's sake!"

"Why so hard to believe?" Jun asked. "That's sort of standard operating procedure for the King and Queen. Especially the Queen."

"I wouldn't have done it," Ves scowled.

"I suppose that automatically makes their choice the right one," Cere replied acidly. The four ducked into their quarters. Ves and Jun sat at their computer stations. Cere leaned against the wall while Palla-Palla sought the refuge of her doll corner.

"Ves-Ves, you know the Queen says that vengeance is wrong," Palla-Palla admonished. "She says we're supposed to forgive people who do wrong so they can learn to do right."

"Which is a nice theory," Ves countered. "But in the real world, if someone is capable of attacking once, they're capable of attacking again. Unless you make sure they can't attack again. That ain't vengeance. That's preventative medicine."

"Says 'Doctor Ves'," Cere frowned disdainfully.

"Yeah, figures you'd take that attitude," Ves scowled. "I noticed how chummy you were getting with her."

"Don't show everyone how ignorant you are," Cere sighed.

"Ves isn't that far off," Jun proposed. "You really kind of identified with Keika, didn't you? I noticed it, too."

"Please. She killed her husband," Cere huffed. Then she expelled some air. "I don't 'identify' with her. But I do understand some of what she's going through. You've been in love, Jun. You know what being in love feels like. When you give yourself to a guy, put your trust in him, and then think you've been betrayed - - it can make you crazy. When I thought Hiroki was cheating on me - - I look back at the way I reacted and I wonder how I could unravel like that. But - - love is a need. And if you think the thing you need to go on isn't going to be there anymore, you get desperate or you get crazy. I kind of think she regrets killing her husband, and trying to kill Usa."

"I kind of think she doesn't," sneered Ves. But Cere didn't respond. She just stared at nothing in particular for a few moments.

"I have to make a call," Cere said suddenly. She pushed off the wall and shut herself up in her room. Ves and Jun exchanged puzzled glances.

"Hey, Palla-Palla," Ves asked. "What's that all about?"

"Cere-Cere is calling her boyfriend," Palla-Palla reported as she used a tiny comb on the hair of an antique geisha doll.

"Guess what that's going to sound like," Ves scowled. "'Oh, Hiroki, I love you so! Mmm-wah mmm-wah mmm-wah!'" Jun snorted out a laugh.

Inside the room, Cere sat in front of her vid-phone. Hiroki's image came on the screen.

He seemed distracted.

"Yes?" the artist replied tersely, looking off-screen.

"I'm back from our mission," Cere told him. "I see you're painting. I'll try to be brief. I just wanted to - - Hiroki?"

The artist's attention was off-screen.

"Hiroki!"

"What?" he demanded impatiently. Cere willed herself calm.

"I just wanted to say," Cere smiled sweetly, "that I love you. That I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with you. That I want us to be together from now until the end of time."

Hiroki stared at her, dumb-founded.

"I'll stop by later tonight," Cere said gently. "I promise I won't distract you." Then she severed the connection. Knowing Hiroki, if he was in the throws of painting, there was only a fifty percent chance what she said even registered in his brain. But she felt it needed to be said. Almost immediately her board signaled an incoming communication. When she pressed the stud, Hiroki's face reappeared.

"Um," he stammered, surprised. "Thank you - - for what you said. Uh, see you tonight then."

"I'll bring dinner," Cere smiled.

* * *

She was just there. One moment she was in the Crystal Palace, watching Queen Serenity walk away and wondering how she could know what she knew. The next moment Keika was in the Grand Palace of Yaban'na. Her father, King Horoque, had been pacing back and forth in front of his advisors, fretting over whether King Endymion would keep his word and planning the first stages of an assault on the real world should things be as he feared and Endymion reneged.

"Keika," Horoque said softly, stopping in place and staring at her. In the blink of an eye he was across the room and squeezing her to him and for a moment Keika was five again and secure in her father's arms. Then the moment faded and she was returned to a reality of solitude and scorn and her husband's blood on her hands. "Did you escape?"

"They released me," Keika told him. "When the curse on the Princess was lifted, they sent me back, just as they said they would."

"Good thing, too," rumbled Horoque. "Maybe we should invade anyway. Teach those Earthers a lesson. No one holds MY daughter hostage...!"

"They're too strong," Keika said, her hand on her father's shoulder for emphasis. "There would be no profit in it."

Horoque rolled that over in his mind. "Yes, you're probably right. Always said you were the smart one - - when some handsome young buck hasn't turned your head, of course." He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "You wait here. I'll get your mother." The hardened king misted up a little. "She's missed you, girl."

Without waiting for argument, Horoque swept out of the room, followed by two advisors and two bodyguards, leaving Keika alone. Silently the dark woman moved to the window and gazed out. Yaban'na seemed little changed from the day she left it at Na's side. As much as it irritated her, her father's assessment had been right. She had left on a whim, lured by a pretty face and the thundering of her own heart. And it had been a whim that had stilled the heart behind that pretty face and forever cast her out of paradise. Yaban'na wasn't such a bad place; but it wasn't Elysian.

Keika shook herself. Regret; guilt; contrition; this wasn't like her. But the connection she felt to the one - - Ceres, was it - - the shared pain and commiseration had touched something in her. And Queen Serenity - - just being in the woman's presence seemed to change her whole outlook. Maybe if they had been there, she might not have even sent her snake familiar on its murderous mission.

"What did you do to me?" Keika wondered aloud. A sound came from behind her. Keika turned to find her mother approaching with tears of joy and open arms. And like that, the past was the past and to be thought of only so the same mistakes weren't made.

* * *

Saturn hadn't expected to open her eyes. When she did, finally, she hadn't expected her first sight to be that of her best friend, the Princess Usagi. But there Usa was, sitting next to the bed. Saturn was overjoyed at first. Then she noticed the red rims around her friend's red eyes.

"Sorry if I worried you," Saturn whispered with regret.

"Worried me? You scared me half to death!" Usa shot back. Saturn noticed her friend's red eyes were beginning to tear up again.

"I'm sorry," Saturn reiterated. "I just - - I knew how close you were - - to dying. And I didn't want that. The last thing I want in the world is going back to a life - - that you're not in. It was worth the risk."

"Oh, but it's OK for me to live in a world that you're not in?" Usa demanded. Her tears overflowed their banks and came streaming down her cheeks. "Been there, done that. It's no fun." She sniffed - - loudly and very un-Princess-like. "I thought you were a better friend than that."

"Usa," Saturn pleaded, her own eyes growing moist. "I have to protect you! I'm the expendable one!"

"No! Wrong!" Usa fumed. "That's the same goofy idea the Asteroids have and the Outers had and the Elders had! You are NOT expendable! No one is expendable!" She sniffed again. "Least of all you."

"Get a tissue," Saturn gently urged. "You're leaking down your lip."

Usa wrinkled her nose at her friend, but complied.

"Are you all right now?" Saturn asked.

"Aunt Ami says I'm good as new," Usa informed her.

"Did Princess Keika lift the curse?"

"Didn't get a chance, between Aunt Rei and Mom and Pop and Aunt Ami," Usa shrugged. Then she glanced at Saturn and noticed how forlorn her friend was. "And you," she sighed. "Although you shouldn't have. Not in the state you were in."

"How much damage did I do?" Saturn asked. She tried to twist her head up and see the virtual vital sign readouts, but couldn't.

"Um, Aunt Ami said it was due to stress-induced cardiac arrhythmia," Usa recalled, "aggravated by intercostal muscle strain and pericardial inflamation." The Princess, as smart as she was, only vaguely understood what she was repeating. However, Saturn just nodded solemnly. "You act like you half-expected it. Did it hurt?"

"Felt like a horse had kicked me in the chest," Saturn replied, embarrassed by how she knew her friend would react. True to form, Usa looked like she wanted to curse whoever had subjected Saturn to this on one hand and curse herself for not being able to do anything to change it. "Is Mizuno-Sensei planning to treat the arrhythmia by drugs, surgery or electric stimulation?"

"You're going to have to ask her," Usa shrugged. "And until then, you are OFF this team. You don't even think about coming back until Aunt Ami says you can. Understood?"

"Yes, Usa," Saturn replied contritely. "I hope you won't need me."

"I hope I never need any of you," Usa mused. "Not for that, anyway."

* * *

A teleport circle began to form near the Temple of Elysian, scattering dust in a whirlwind pattern. Lady Candide stopped her conversation with one of the residents of Elysian and looked to the whirlwind. When it died down, Sailor Moon and four of her senshi were back in Elysian. Immediately Candide came over.

"Princess Usagi!" Candide exclaimed, grasping the Senshi's hands in hers. "I am thrilled to see you up and healthy once again!"

"I'm glad to be up and healthy again," Sailor Moon smiled back. Then she felt a tug on her skirt. Turning, she found Pallas behind her, embarrassed by having interrupted and yet eager to ask something. "Yes, Pallas, you can go play with the horses."

Beaming, the blue Senshi scampered down the path from the temple to the meadow below.

"It was indeed welcome news to hear from your father telling me of your recovery," Candide said. "I apologize again for what happened to you. Keika succumbed to a moment of weakness and created a tragedy. As sorry as I am that it happened, I'm grateful that it wasn't worse."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon nodded. Her mood was subdued.

"Please forgive her, Princess," Candide advised. "She is not evil. She is just a victim of her whims."

"I'm working on it," Sailor Moon confessed. "I know 'victims of whims' can be saved." Candide glanced at Sailor Vesta for a moment. "It's not easy, though. I suppose that's my failing."

"Making the effort is all one can ask," Candide smiled. "I see one of your Senshi is missing. Is she still injured?"

"Yeah, Saturn's on a strict schedule of rest and recovery," Sailor Moon informed her. "I think she'll be OK. That's what Aunt Ami says."

"It is good to hear," Candide nodded. "I found her a devoted guardian and friend to you."

"Is Helios finished with the ceremony? It didn't get delayed because of," and Sailor Moon paused, "what happened?"

"It should be finishing about now," Candide said.

"Does Helios know what happened?"

"He knows you were stricken," Candide revealed. "He will learn the rest in short order, either from you or from his own abilities. Nothing occurs in Elysian which the guardian is not aware of."

At that moment, Helios emerged from the temple, flanked by Ravonna and Fish Eye. Sailor Moon felt her heart flutter. Leaving Candide, she ascended the temple steps. As she got closer, Sailor Moon could see how drained all three were. It made her wonder whether it was right to burden him with what happened just at this moment. But Candide was right: he'd find out eventually. Better it came from her.

"Maiden," Helios exclaimed, his face lighting up with joy. Turning to the temple maidens, he said, "Go and rest. And thank you for your service."

They nodded and descended the temple steps.

"Words fail to describe my joy at seeing you up and healthy again, Maiden," Helios beamed. "If you feel as robust as you look, then all is well."

"I'm OK," she assured him. "But what about you? You look like you just swam across the Pacific Ocean!"

"It is nothing that an evening in your company will not cure," he told her, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Um, Helios," Sailor Moon hesitated. "I've got something I need to tell you."

"I am aware of all that transpired, Maiden," Helios told her. "It is not the Lord Na and Princess Keika I had known. Perhaps if I had paid closer attention to them, this could have been prevented. I lament for Na and for Keika, and I am relieved that you have made a full recovery. And I trust one with as pristine and chaste a soul as you can find it in her heart to forgive as well."

"You're sneaky, you know that," Sailor Moon said, shooting him a cynical look. The corners of the Dream Guardian's mouth began to turn up.

As they walked from the temple to the Guardian's Abode, where Helios and Candide stayed, the couple grew silent, content to lean upon each other.

"Helios," Sailor Moon began finally, "I don't remember much from when I was - - sick. But I have this nagging feeling that you were there. At least part of the time. You didn't stop the ceremony, did you? Because I wouldn't want you to do that. Being Dream Guardian is an important thing, and it affects a lot of people, and I wouldn't want you to mess that up - - because of me."

"I did not stop the ceremony, Maiden," Helios said. "But many and varied are the places we go when we are not awake and they all exist within the Dreamscape. And we are rarely the sole traveler along the paths of the Dreamscape. As such, paths may cross."

"So you were there?" Sailor Moon asked with a cocked eyebrow. "But it was an accident?"

"Our encounter was happenstance, Maiden," Helios replied. "But your sense of me was not. I provided what little assistance I could to aid you in your time of need. If that assistance was immeasurable or of no assistance at all is not important. The important thing is that you are well again. That is a conclusion shared by a great many people, but by myself most of all."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you seems so inadequate."

"From your lips," Helios sighed, "it is the song of birds."

END


End file.
